Forced Marriage
by moni1914
Summary: This is a marriage law story, yes i know it has been done but i like them and i haven't done one yet. Because of her time turner use, Hermione is older than the rest of school and eligible for the new law. Rated M for a reason.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Unfortunately I do not own anything from the wonderful world of Harry Potter. I make no money from this , the only thing I get out of it is the pleasure of having Snape do what I want him to do.

A/N: This takes place during Hermione's 7th year and they have already had the war. Voldemort is dead. Severus and Dumbledore are alive. To renew the population the ministry has set a marriage law into place, forcing Snape and Hermione to marry. Please excuse the grammar and any other mistakes.

Snape and Hermione were in the dungeons, they had discarded their robes and were sitting on the side of his bed. She sat in the middle and he at the very foot, both looked rather uncomfortable. They had married a few hours ago and had until midnight to consummate the marriage or they would both end up in Azkaban.

"We can not delay this much longer Miss Granger we have half an hour until midnight," he said as he glanced over at the clock.

"You mean Mrs. Snape," she forced herself to smile.

"Yes…..so do you just want to get this over with…short and quick. I just need to …penetrate…..we don't have to….finish," he said.

"….if that's what you want. I've never …done this ….so I'll leave it up to you, " she watched her hands twitch in her lap.

'_Bloody hell…she's a virgin,' he thought._

"I actually haven't done this in a long time," he admitted. Though he had no idea why.

"Are you nervous?" she asked.

"Don't be ridiculous…I'm not a teenage boy," he replied. _'then why am I feeling like one?' _he asked himself.

"What about a contraceptive spell or.. potion I know we are required to have a child within two years but that's a while…I'm not ready yet."

He moved so he was sitting beside her, he took out his wand and touched her stomach without saying a word. She felt warmth spread through her body.

He put his wand away and slowly leaned toward her, he gently pressed his lips to hers. He could feel her tense up in response to his touch. _'Was she that repulsed by him?' He thought_. He broke away from her.

"If you would rather, we can skip the…foreplay and just warm everything up magically," he suggested.

"I would rather …do it the natural way you know…since I've never…Unless you need to …that's fine," she said.

'_Am I that unattractive?' she asked herself. _

His face turn cold and angry. "I don't need to…are you implying… I'm too old to get it up," he spat angrily, as he got up from the bed.

"No…I didn't mean it that way," she stammered.

They didn't speak for a while. He stood with his back to her. Asking himself why he had went along with this. He thought he should have just went to Azkaban, it was what he deserved after all those years with Voldemort but he had done this for her, he could not stand to see someone with her potential go to Azkaban over some stupid law imposed by the ministry.

She did not move from her spot on the side of the bed. Tears started to form in her eyes.

"I just meant…if you weren't…aroused by me …..and you would feel more comfortable with magic…then that would be fine with me," she broke the silence . A tear fell down her cheek.

He looked back at her as she sat on the edge of his bed with her head hanging down. He walked back over and sat beside her, he raised her head up with a finger under her chin.

"I'm a man, you are a beautiful young woman, of course I'm aroused by you. I…just figured you wouldn't want an old ugly dungeon bat like me, touching you," he wiped away a tear and put his hand down on his leg.

She blushed a little. "Your not old….and I do find you attractive. I've just never really thought about you…that way before."

"You don't have to lie," he said uncomfortably.

"I'm not lying, you have known me for seven years I'm sure by now you can tell when I'm not telling the truth."

"Yes actually, lying is the one thing your not good at," he smirked.

"Its just a little weird, even though we are married I still see you as my professor. I only know you as Professor Snape, I know nothing about Severus. Maybe if we had more time to get to know each other before…we had to have sex."

"Indeed…but we only have 20 minutes…we will have to deal with the weird for now and start getting to know each other tomorrow."

"Ok," she nodded as he tucked a curl back behind her ear.

He put his hand behind her head and pulled her to him, meeting her halfway he pressed his lips to hers. He stopped , pulled his head back and looked in her eyes searching for something,…acceptance….attraction. He does not see repulsion so he moved to her again. This time he lightly tongued her lips asking for permission to enter. She opened, his tongue slipped into her warm mouth sliding over her tongue. His let his hand drop from her head down her neck,…arms and then glided up and down her side coming to rest on her hip.

She timidly started to move her hand up to his chest but stopped…started again…and stopped…again. He noticed this, grabbed her hand with his and placed it on his chest without breaking the kiss.

It felt good to touch him. She moved her hand up and down his chest. They stop kissing as she started to unbutton his white dress shirt…seeing the scars on his chest as she pushed it down his shoulders.

He went back to kissing her, his hands travel up to her breast fondling them over her shirt. He moved his kisses to her neck and his hand slipped up under her shirt. He heard her moan softly. When he stopped and looked her in the eyes he almost smiled but not quite. He pulled her shirt over her head and watched her blush, as her hair fell back into place.

"You can keep that on if you would feel more comfortable," he aid looking down at her black lacey bra but he gave her a lust filled look that told her he really wanted her to remove it.

Keeping eye contact, she reached behind her back and removed her bra, throwing it to the floor.

"As you can see,…" he looked down at his trousers. She followed his eyes down to his tented trousers. "…You are very arousing, Hermione,"

He looked back up at her perfect breast….. and then reached out and softly squeezed one, rubbing his thumb over her nipple. She let out a moan and bit her lip as his eyes went back to hers. She started thinking to herself how weird this was having Snape touch her and what as even weirder is that she seemed to like it.

They continue to undress until both were naked and lying on the bed next to each other. He took a nipple in his mouth and rubbed the other with his thumb. Then that hand found its way down between her legs. When he got to her outer lips he found she was already wet, he gently slipped a long finger inside her. He let a groan slip passed his lips as he thought how tight she was. He added another finger and slowly began pushing his fingers in and out as he moved his thumb over her clit.

Its was not long before he felt her walls start to tighten around his fingers and her legs quake. Her mouth opened but nothing found its way out, before he covered her mouth with his and kissed her as she reached her climax, moaning into his mouth. When she came down from her peak he started to kiss his way down her body until he was sitting between her thighs.

"You don't have to do that ," she said nervously, when she realized what he was about to do.

"I want you ready for me….I don't want to hurt you," he said then flicked his tongue over her clit.

"Oh gods!" she arched her back up off the bed. She had never felt anything like that. He ran his tongue from the bottom of her slit up to her clit stopping to suck on it.

To have THIS man in such an intimate place…who would have thought he could be so nice, gentle…this is not the man she has known for the last seven years. She started to grab his hair in her hand but stopped and grabbed the sheets instead. He slipped his tongue inside her wet heat causing her to grab a bigger fistful of sheet. He replaced his tongue with those wonderful long fingers…then looked up at her .

"Are you ready?" he asked. She nodded yes and he made his way up her body and placed himself at her entrance.

He looked down at her as he is propped up on his hands hovering above her. "It is going to hurt slightly when I break through you maidenhead."

"I know," she whispered, as she placed her hands on his back.

He pushed slowly inside her and paused as the magic switched around them to confirm the consummation. He continued to push in, inch by inch feeling her hymen stretch around him and then…. break. She made a face and a little whimper but that was all…he pushed the rest of the way in.

"Am I hurting you?" he asked, he looked down at her big brown eyes.

"No, just a little…different…weird…but good," She reassured him with a smile and opened her legs wider. He started moving slowly in and out of her tight wet heat.

"Very good," she said with a moan, as she tilted her head back.

He groaned from above her as he looked down where they were connected. He watched as he slowly disappeared inside her. When he looked back at her he found her gazing where his eyes just left. Her mouth stuck half open.

She felt his eyes back on her, looked up to meet those black eyes. For the first time she saw pleasure in his eyes, she found him extremely attractive this way. She pulled him down for a kiss, exploring his mouth with her tongue. She moved her hips up to meet his thrusts, which picked up speed. He allowed her tongue to keep exploring as it started to match his penis moving inside her.

He could not believe he was inside this witch…the little Gryffindor know it all, he was surprised at her responses to him. He had been afraid she was going to be all …clinical about everything, spilling out stuff she had read in a book about sex, she found in the self help section. He left her lips and began nipping and sucking on her neck. He took a nipple in his mouth, his teeth grazed the peak, gently biting down. The slight pain increased the pleasure. He looked down at her, watched the pleasure over take her face. He sped his thrust as she climaxed.

"Oh Severus !" she shouted as she came.

Hearing his name from her lips brought him over the edge and he spilled into her with a soft grunt. They both stayed still, out of breath. He raised up off her chest and looked into her eyes, she looked beautiful, her face flushed , hair sticking to her face, his head started down toward her lips but he stopped. He didn't know if she wanted to kiss now that the deed was done. Seeing his uncertainty she pulled him down for a deep kiss.

"Thank you, Severus," she said.

"For what?"

"For thinking about me , taking the time and making it wonderful my first time."

He looked down at her. "I'm not a monster, despite what everyone says about me. I will never intentionally hurt you," they just stared at each other for awhile, neither sure about what to say.

"I guess we should get some sleep we have classes tomorrow," she reminded him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Hermione woke up early the next morning. They were both still naked under the covers, each sticking to their side of the bed. She rolled over on her side , with her back to the bathroom door, so she is looking at him. He looked so peaceful while he slept. He was quite attractive when he was relaxed and not tormenting some poor , unfortunate student. He started to stir, so she closes her eyes, pretending to still be asleep.**

**When Severus opened his eyes , he was looking at his young bride laying next to him. He knew she didn't love him and he did not love her but he did……care for her. He never imagined he would marry, of course he would not have, had it not been for the bloody ministry and their absurd**

**law. He watched her sleep…..or at least pretend to sleep, wondered if she could ever love him? Could he ever love her? Was he capable of love after all these years? He got up and walked to his wardrobe getting out his clothes for the day.**

**She feels the bed move when he gets up. She opens her eyes and watches him walk to the wardrobe. **

'**He has a nice backside,' she thought. He started walking toward the bathroom. **

'**And a nice front side,' she added with a smile. **

**She doesn't know what to think about him anymore, her mind is one big jumbled mess. She did love his body and what it did to her, but could she love the man? even if she did , he would never love her. She saw a different side of him last night, one she did not know existed. He had always been so mean to her and everyone else. She had always respected him for his brilliance but hated him at the same time.**

**She had potions first thing this morning, how was she going to get through it with the thoughts of last night still on her mind?**

**She hears the shower turn on and she remembers her wedding . Wasn't much of a wedding. **

******flashback******

**She remembered walking into Dumbledore's office with Professor McGonagall by her side. Severus was already there standing in front of Dumbledore's desk. Dumbledore stood from his chair.**

"**Good evening Miss Granger."**

"**Hello Professors." she said looking from Dumbledore to Severus. As she took her place by Severus.**

**Severus did not say anything just nodded his head and gave her his normal evil stare. It was Sunday but he was wearing his normal teaching robes. She stood wearing muggle jeans and a white blouse. She figured she should wear some kind of white since it was her wedding day. Growing up in the muggle world she had always dreamed of her wedding day she would have had a big white flowing dress and her father would have walked her down the aisle, …of course she would have incorporated wizardry traditions as well. **

**But no… none of that happily ever after, for her, she was being forced to marry a man she did not love and who had made it very clear he loathed her. She wasn't crying but she was having to fight to hold back the tears. **

"**Miss Granger, if you would please sign here." Dumbledore said pointing to the marriage license on top of his desk.**

**She took the magic quill and slowly signed her name above the line that said witch. She released the quill and it hovered in the air .**

"**Severus….." Dumbledore started but before he got another word out Severus had grabbed the quill and quickly scratched his name above the line that said wizard. He released the quill and it flew back into the draw of Dumbledore's desk.**

"**Well then, here are the magical rings , that allow the ministry to know when…..well you know." he handed them the rings.**

**Hermione slowly , with a shaking hand put hers on her finger. While Severus slammed his ring on his finger. They felt the magic swirl around them. **

"**Come Miss Granger….I will show you to your new chambers," his robes billowing as he turned. **

****** end flashback******

**She came back to the present when she heard the bathroom door open. He stepped out wearing his teaching robes.**

"**Good morning, Mrs. Snape" he said back in teaching mode.**

"**Good morning Professor Snape," she blushes thinking about last night. "Its weird calling you Professor after……. what you did last night," a memory of him with his head between her legs flashes through her head.**

"**Perhaps in private we can use first names." he suggests. "Now don't be late….I would hate to have to take points from your house," he walks out of their room. **

**When she hears the door close to the private chambers she gets up and heads to the shower.**

**Severus heads to the Great Hall thinking not really paying attention to where he was going. Good thing he was him…..all the students moved out of the way when they saw him, so he didn't have to worry about running into anyone. He remembers his wedding day….if you would call it that not, that he had ever planned on getting married so he didn't have his dreams crushed like she did. **

**Hermione got out of the shower, wrapped a towel around her body. She had forgotten the no fog charm on the mirror, so she cleared it with her hand. **

'**Oh great,' she cries. She noticed he left a hickey on her neck. **

**She had already taken shit from everyone about having to marry the snaky potion master. And She was dreading the stuff she was going to hear about her wedding night. She would really hear it now. She dressed and retrieved her wand. Using her wand she put her hair up in a ponytail and then tried a concealment charm on her neck, that she knew but never tried before, she hoped it would last. **

**She walks into the Great Hall, all heads turning in her direction and whispers starting as she made her way to her seat by Harry, Ron , and Ginny.**

"**Good morning," she said to her friends.**

"**So?" Ginny asked**

"**So what?"**

"**How was last night's shag?"**

"**Ginny!" She scolded.**

"**How big is he?"**

**Hermione blushed.**

"**That big huh ?, well you have to figure, with that nose….." Ginny went on.**

**Harry almost choked on his breakfast.**

"**Ugh, shut up Ginny, we don't want that picture in our heads." Ron screamed.**

"**Alright, Hermione we will have girl talk later." Ginny said, taking a bite of her eggs.**

**They went on with their breakfast as usual. She found herself stealing glances up at the head table. Watching him eat in silence with his normal hard, unemotional look on his face. She smiled remembering that she had seen him completely different last night. **

"**Damn Hermione , nice hickey," Ginny said loud enough for half of the Gryffindor table to hear. **

**Hermione let down her hair trying to cover up her neck. The spell wasn't strong enough but she redid it anyway. The first bell rang everyone got up and started to class.**

"**I'll met you two there I have to stop by the loo." She said to Harry and Ron as she rushed out of the Great Hall.**

**Snape looked up from his plate wondering what the commotion was at the Gryffindor table. He saw Hermione looking embarrassed and watched as she practically sprinted out of the Great Hall.**

**She rushed to the girls loo and redid the charm , hopefully stronger this time. She left her hair down just in case. Looking at herself in the mirror, if she moved a certain way you would be able to see it but hopefully the charm would last this time. **

**She was late to her first class. Which was potions. 'great' she thought. She slowly walked to her seat by Harry and Ron.**

"**Great of you to join us Mrs. Snape," she heard his silky voice . When did she start liking that voice. She asked herself.**

"**Sorry Professor." There were giggles breaking out around her.**

"**She will be in detention all night tonight." a Slytherin whispered loud enough for her to hear.**

"**Twenty-five points from Gryffindor. Now that everyone is here, the instructions are on the board you have till the end of class to complete."**

**She started brewing her potion everything was going okay, she heard some whispers. Towards the end of class she dropped her ladle, bent over to pick it up and when she raised back up her hair was all in her face. She took her hand and pushed it back over her shoulder.**

"**Nice hickey Granger." Malfoy said. And everyone laughed.**

**Severus looked up as Hermione was fixing her hair over her neck. Her face red again with embarrassment.**

"**Twenty points for disrupting my class, Mr. Malfoy. You have a minute and a half to complete your assignment and leave it bottled on my desk." Snape said.**

**Hermione finished her potion and bottled it. After gathering her books together she left her potion on his desk and was on her way out . When he stopped her.**

"**Mrs. Snape," Severus called.**

"**Yes Professor," she stopped in front of his desk. Everyone had left.**

**He raised his wand to her neck and whispered a spell she never heard. "That will last a few days."**

"**Thank you. Severus."**

"**Its the least I can do since I am the one that left the mark. I apologize ,…. now go before you are late for your next class as well," he actually looked a little embarrassed himself.**

**They had only been married for about twenty four hours and he was already causing her humiliation. **

**He watched her walk out of class. Her bulky school robes hiding all the curves he had seen….and felt last night. He relieved the memories from the night before , shaking his head to rid the thoughts, as his next class started walking in. He wondered if he was going to have to take a cold shower after each seventh year potion class? **

'**great I'm attracted to my student,' he thought '….which is now my wife.' He smirked. **

**The rest of the day went without incident. She could still feel the stares and the talk behind her back but she didn't care anymore. He wasn't as bad as she had thought. He had been very nice ……a word she didn't thing was in his vocabulary. He was as much a victim in this as she was, being forced to marry some school girl half his age, half his intelligence….well maybe she had more than half his intelligence…three quarters. And to make it worse she was the best friend of his childhood enemy's son.**

**After dinner , she went back to her chambers and found Snape sitting at the desk grading papers. He was still wearing his teaching robes. She took off her robe and sat on the couch, rereading one of her essay that was due tomorrow. She kept looking over at him, watching him. His head was down , red quill feverishly marking the parchments in front of him. He had not said much to her since she had come in. **

**This was there second night as husband and wife, if this was a normal marriage they would be all over each other right now. And to be honest…….. she wanted him to be all over her. It was getting late she decided to go to bed.**

"**Good night, Severus," she said.**

"**Good night Miss……Hermione," he briefly looked up at her , then back down at the papers.**

**She got ready for bed, wearing shorts and a t-shirt she slipped under the covers on the same side of the bed she slept last night. **


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

When he was sure Hermione had settled into bed, Severus pushed his papers aside and poured him a glass of fire whiskey . After an hour he walked to his bed room and stood in the doorway looking at the innocent girl…..woman in his bed. She deserved so much better than being tied down to an ex-death eater. A man twice her age that she had no feelings for. Yes she probably cared for him, but she cares for everyone even those bloody house elves. If she knew half the things he had done, even the great Hermione Granger would not be able to forgive him. He went back to the sitting room and downed a couple of drinks.

Hermione woke up in the middle of the night, finding herself in bed alone. She rolled over and looked at the clock …it showed 3:00 am. She looked over at the bathroom but the door was open and the light was out. Crawling out of bed, she went into the sitting room and found him laying on the couch. He looked so uncomfortable, nothing like when she watched him sleep yesterday morning. He had taken off his teaching robes but he was still fully dressed shoes and all. She found a blanket to cover him up with and then went back to bed.

The next morning when she woke he was already gone. She imagined he didn't sleep well, and was glad she did not have potions today, on a good day he was not a very endearing person to be around.

This went on for about a week. He was not rude to her, probably because he didn't say much. She could tell he wasn't getting much sleep, he looked tired, almost as bad as when he was working as a double spy. He acted like the same snaky bastard in her potions class but nothing major had happened to cause a commotion, she kept Neville from burning cauldrons. The other classes were not so lucky, she heard horror stories from her classmates about their potion classes.

Finally one night at dinner she was listening to a first year in her house tell what had happened to him today in potions. It was so awful she could not let this continue anymore. She finished her dinner and when she looked up at the head table she noticed he was already gone. She said good night to her friends and went down to the dungeons. When she walked in their chambers, she found him at his desk with his head bent over parchments and still dressed in his teaching robes.

"Hi."

"Good evening," he replied.

She sat on the couch and took out her books, finishing an essay that was due next week. She kept glancing over at him every once and a while.

"I think we should talk about the living arrangement." she said

"What is there to talk about?" Still looking at his papers

"Well I think we should be able to act ourselves when we are behind these walls,…we are no longer teacher student in these chambers. We should go on with our normal lives."

" I thought that was what we are doing ? He replied not looking up.

"So you always wear you teaching robes in the privacy of your own chambers….and sleep on the couch fully dressed?"

He looked up at her. "I did not want to make you uncomfortable."

"The only thing that makes me uncomfortable is knowing that you are uncomfortable. We should go on with our normal routines."

"I don't want it to be too weird for you," he says.

"We have already past the weird part when we…..had sex," she blushes."Not that I didn't like it……..it was great,….I actually rather enjoyed it…a lot," she blushed more as she rambled.

He smirked then stood up and took off his teaching robes , laying them on the back of the desk chair, then sat back down.

"Is that better?" he asked.

"Yes…..and since we are both adults , I think we can share a bed , otherwise I will sleep on the couch,….your not going to be put out of your own bed."

"I'm fine on the couch."

"No your not, you look so uncomfortable sleeping on this thing. I know you aren't sleeping well. And you are taking it out on your students, " she said.

He looked up at her surprised. Why had she been watching him sleep?

"Fine."

They continued doing their own work for a while, in silence. She finished her homework and was reading a book when she started yawning.

"Its getting late Miss…….Hermione, perhaps you should retire." Severus said without looking up from his parchments.

"I'm fine," she yawned. "I will go after you do…..don't want you sleeping on the couch again."

"I give you my word, I will not sleep on the couch," he said looking over at her.

"Or the chair…..or the desk…..floor….tub…" she listed off places.

"……If you give me a few more moments….I will retire to bed as well…if that will make you happy."

"Ok….." She placed her books back in her bag and went into the bathroom to get ready. She came out wearing the same shorts and t shirt then crawled under the covers on 'her side' of the bed.

Few minutes later he walks in, grabs some clothes, and heads to the bathroom. She can hear him using the loo, which she finds funny for some reason, the loo flushes and the faucet turns on. When he comes out he is wearing black silk sleep pants and a black t shirt.

"Is that the only color you own?" She asked as he walked around the bed.

"I have white too….and gray I believe." he laid his wand on the table by the bed, and hesitated before getting under the covers.

"Good night, Severus."

"Good night."

The next morning he ended up sleeping longer than he would normally. He supposed it was because he was comfortable for the first time in a week not being on that bloody couch.

He hears the shower shut off he takes a minute to wake himself up and then as he is walking around the bed heading to the sitting room, she comes out of the bathroom dressed in her uniform towel drying her hair.

"Good morning." She blushes when her eyes sweeps across to his middle.

He notices her gaze and looks down.

"This would be part of the 'weird' that I was trying to avoid." he said.

"I'm sorry just a bit of a surprise…..I've seen Harry and Ron in the mornings but they are usually not…as noticeable."

"I'll go back to the couch tonight."

"No you wont. It was just a surprise that's all…..it's a normal… bodily function."

She continued to get ready as he showered. With her wand and a quick spell her hair was dry. She could not help but think about him in the shower… him standing naked , water running over his head down his body….she was wondering if he was wanking off to rid himself of his morning wood.

'Bloody hell' she said out loud. She was going to have to change her knickers.

During potions that morning she could not concentrate. She kept watching his every move. Admiring his hands as he demonstrated how to cut something. The way his hair fell into his face when looking down. His voice……those eyes….the way he moved above her on their wedding night. She shook the thoughts from her head and tried to concentrate on the potion in front of her.

He noticed her daydreaming , wondering what she was thinking about. He could have easily slipped into her mind but he couldn't do that to her….he …..respected her.

A few weeks went by and nothing special happened. She had more daydreams about him and was starting to have dreams at night about him. He actually starting talking a little more to her in the evenings. Not much but for him it was a lot. She would asked him questions that came up when she was doing her potions homework, and he would carried away and go on and on about it, and even sat down by her a few times on the couch. He wasn't sarcastic to her like in class.

After dinner one night Hermione went with Ginny to her room for

'girl talk' as Ginny called it. They sat on her bed and Ginny put up a silencing spell.

"So how is it with the dungeon bat?" Ginny asked

"Don't call him that…..he is not that bad. He is actually nice to me."

"How is the sex?"

"That's personal Ginny," Hermione really wanted someone to talk to about everything she couldn't really say anything about it to Harry or Ron.

"I won't tell anyone Hermione I swear."

Hermione bit her lip, thinking it over for a second.

"You have to swear to me Gin,….what we talk about doesn't leave this bed."

"I swear….I'll take an oath if you want."

"No…I trust you……I have to talk to someone, my head is on overload."

"Spill it."

"We haven't….not since the wedding night. The first week after he wouldn't even sleep in the same bed. He said he didn't want it to be weird. I finally got him to stop sleeping on the couch."

"Do you want to have sex with Snape?"

"…yes…I don't know why but I do. That night he acted so…..differently. I mean it was not romantic or anything but he was….sweet. It was like he was a different person" she remembers the look in his eyes as he moved above her. "And you would never guess what he looks like under all those layers."

"I guess he is kind of cute, in a tall dark , dangerous sort of way…..if he wasn't such a bastard all the time."

"I've never really thought about him that way until we had sex. Its so weird to say that I've had sex with Severus Snape. I've always been attracted to his intelligence but now all I think about is his voice, hands , chest……his bum," she turned red.

"Do you love him?"

"No…..I care for him."

"Well if you are physically attracted to him you might as well get something out of the marriage you were forced into."

"He would have to return the attraction, he hasn't touched me since that night."

"Maybe he is waiting on you."

"Or maybe he really does hate me."

"Then why does he treat you so nicely? , why would he sleep in the same bed?" Ginny asked.

"Maybe its just because we are bound by marriage, he is just trying to be civil."

They talked a while longer. Ginny wanted to know details about the wedding night but Hermione refused to give the most intimate details. Hermione made it to her rooms right before curfew. She found Severus already sitting in bed, leaned up against the headboard, reading a potions journal. She went to her wardrobe and found the shirt she normally wore to bed but before she picked it out of the drawer she sat it back down and instead reached for a spaghetti strap night shirt and the shortest pair of shorts that she owned.

She went to the bathroom to change and get ready for bed. She took one last look at herself in the mirror and with a quick spell she made her shorts a little shorter. She went out into the bedroom, feeling his eyes on her as she climbed into bed and reached for her book on the night stand. They sat there in silence for about half an hour and then she sat the book down.

"Good night, Severus." she yawned.

"Good night," he continued to read for a while. But he wasn't really concentrating on the words he was reading. He kept looking over at her, she had her back to him but he could see the curve of her hips hidden under the covers. He finally gave up on reading and turned out the lights.

Hermione was still awake but she pretended not to be. After a few minutes Hermione sleepily rolled over toward Severus and accidentally, on purpose, let her arm fall across his chest.

Severus looked panicked but did not want to wake her. He tried moving just a little hoping that it would make her roll over or change positions.

Hermione heard little sounds of aggravation coming from him. She tried to keep herself from laughing. Then he started wiggling a little….she guessed trying to get her to move. Which she did….her arm slid down a little and she realized it had stopped so that her forearm was resting over his groin. He stilled all the sudden….she felt him harden under her forearm. He got up carefully and left the room. She thought she had messed everything up and he was going to sleep on the couch again.

Severus walked into his supply closet and retrieved a deflating potion. He waited a few minutes and then returned to bed.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Over the next few weeks she continued with her new sleeping wardrobe and also more clingy curvy clothes in the evening around the chambers. Her and Severus continued to talk more and more but it was always something related to school or potions.

Severus had wanted to kiss her the last few weeks, that's all he had thought about. He couldn't believe they were getting along so well and not constantly at each others throats. They had some disagreements but it was more of a debate on potions and such. He actual had started to look forward to his evenings with the young witch….he missed her when she wasn't there.

One evening they were sitting on the opposite ends of the couch, she was doing homework and he was reading a potions journal. He started reading an article, out loud, about a new use for dragon blood.

Excitement flashed through her eyes she moved closer to him, taking the journal from him. He watches her concentrate on what she was reading. He had never met anyone with his same thirst for knowledge. She looks up from the journal, about to say something, but catches him staring at her. He slowly moves his head toward her, looking at her lips the whole way. He presses his lips gently to hers in a chaste kiss. Then pulls away pausing inches from her lips.

"I'm sorry." he says staring at her lips as he moves back to his original position.

"I'm not," She moves toward him and continues the kiss, opening her mouth to allow him access , which he takes advantage of and deepens the kiss. They stop long enough for air, then he continues running his hand thru her hair and down the sides of her body. She moaned into his mouth as he cupped one of her breast through the thin fabric of her t-shirt, and then started nipping at her neck.

"I'll try not to leave a mark this time," he moved to the other side of her neck.

"I don't care if you leave a hundred, as long as you teach me that spell," she ran her hand through his hair.

After running her hands over his chest, she started unbuttoning his shirt as his hands found their way under her shirt, his hand surprisingly warm on her bare skin. He grabs the hem of her shirt and slowly pulls it up over her head, tossing it to the floor before removing his own shirt and adding it to hers. They go back to kissing, he fondles her breast thru her bra and then slips his fingers into the cups of her bra. After breaking for much needed air for the third time, the floo flashes green and Dumbledore's head sticks through.

"Severus I…." he starts.

As soon as Severus hears Albus's voice, he holds out his hand and without speaking a word Hermione's shirt comes to him and he covers her up in one fluid motion, before turning his attention to the floo.

"I apologize my boy……Mrs. Snape…..Severus you are needed in the charms classroom."

"I'm not the charms Professor, Albus," he said coldly.

"Yes, but one of your house members has tried to brew a potion,…..quit unsuccessfully," Albus disappeared from the floo.

Severus grabbed his shirt like he had done with Hermione's and put it back on.

"I shall return shortly…..so we can continue…..if you want," he looked at her questionably.

"I would like that."

He kissed her before getting up to dress in his school robes.

By the time he came back it was late and she was asleep on the couch. He watched her sleep for a moment. Changed for bed, she had fallen asleep with a book laying on her chest. When he picked it up, he glimpsed at the title, Hogwarts: a history. He smirked, laying it down on the side table by the couch. He wondered how many times she going to read that book. Not wanting to wake her, he gently scooped her up and placed her in the bed.

The next morning they were both laying on their sides facing each other, when he woke up and found her staring at him.

"I'm sorry I fell asleep," she said.

"That's ok, …..it took longer than I thought, some fourth year tried to make a love potion that ended in absolute disaster."

"We have an hour before we have to get ready for class," she said while scooting up closer to him .

He kisses her, moving his hand over the curves of her body. Pulling her with him, he rolls over onto his back. His hands slip under her night shirt, runs across her back, and he intensifies the kiss. He rolls back on top of her. Kissing down her neck, to her shoulder, and then across to the other shoulder. He shifts his weight so he lays beside her with one leg between hers, his knee rubbing up against her sex. She moaned and started moving her hips to hump his leg as he took a nipple in his mouth. Sucking on it for a minute and then letting it pop out of his mouth. There was a knock on the door to their chambers.

"Damn it !" Hermione yelled in aggravation.

"Language, Mrs. Snape." he said silkily.

"Ignore it, they will go away." she said as she kissed him, sucking on his bottom lip.

The knock started again , this time more persistent. Severus reluctantly stops the kissing.

"Would you mind getting the door……I would not want to surprise anyone." He rubbed his erection against her thigh.

She rolled out of bed and grabbed her robe, putting it on as she walked to the door. As she was about to open the door there was a knock again. She opens the door and there is Harry looking frantic.

"You better be glad it was me that answered the door and not Severus he would have hexed you six ways from Sunday."

"I…figured he would be gone by now, stalking the halls, looking for victims," he said looking nervously into the chambers, hoping to not see Snape before he had to.

"Well he's still here. What's wrong?" she asked annoyed. She really wanted to be back in bed right now.

"I need to talk to you about something"

"Can it wait until breakfast? Where's Ron?"

"Its something I can't talk to him about."

"Okay, give me a few minutes…wait for me in the library," she huffed.

She walked back into the bedroom as Severus was coming out of the bathroom, already dressed in his teaching robes.

"That was short, I heard Potter and figured he had some mindless dribble to waste your time with."

"I'm meeting him in the library….it sounded important."

"I'm sure it is," he snarked.

"I wish you would be nicer to my friends," she said walking to her wardrobe and getting out clothes for the day.

"I'm not a 'nice' person."

"You can be….in your own….twisted way," she walked to the bed and laid out her clothes. "I'm sorry we were interrupted again," she took off her robe and threw it on the bed.

"As am I," he looks at her curvy figure. "….I'm going to do some rounds before breakfast. I have some extra energy to burn. Maybe I'll get lucky and get to take off some points," he smirked.

After a quick shower, she walked to the library and was surprised to find there was a handful of people in there. Usually when she had her early morning study sessions she was the only one in the room. She sat down beside Harry.

"So what is so important that you could not wait until breakfast?" she snapped.

Harry picked up on the aggravation in her voice. Hermione did not mean to be rude she just had this feeling…..this need….her body craved Severus.

"What's wrong with you? I'm sorry if I woke you up."

"No… we were awake. We were just….never mind," she said.

"You two were shagging weren't you? The greasy git keeps you locked up away from your friends, in the dungeon as his shag slave," he said loudly, a look of disgust on his face.

Hermione looked around and saw some girls giggling at the table next to them. Her face turned red with embarrassment and then red with anger as she looked back at Harry.

"No !….Not that its any of your business but we haven't 'shagged' since our wedding night," she whispered.

"Then why spend so much time with the bat. We hardly ever see you anymore. Your ignoring your friends to be around someone that hates everyone and everyone hates back."

"Because I enjoy spending time with him, I enjoy the mature, intelligent conversation," she fumed then stormed from the library.

She skipped breakfast….walking around the castle before her first class which was potions. She walked into class, the first one there, she sat down in her normal seat. Severus walks in from his office and notices Hermione looking upset. He had wondered why he did not see her at breakfast, he thought he had done something to upset her….. maybe she regretted what they had started last night.

"Are you alright, Hermione?" he asked as he walked over in front of her desk.

"Harry's an ass," she spat with tears in her eyes.

"Obviously…." He didn't know what to do with tears he was usually the one to cause them not soothe them. ".... I've been saying that for seven years." he leaned over her desk and wiped away a tear with his thumb, as a few Slytherins came in.

The girls stopped and stared at the picture in front of them. Severus did not smile but his eyes did, and it made her feel better. He noticed others present in the room and turned around.

"Five points from Slytherin….now take a seat, your blocking my doorway, " he yelled coldly.

Classes go on without anything happening. She didn't speak a word to Harry and barely spoke to Ron. After dinner, Ginny tries to get her to go to the Gryffindor common room to hang out for a while before bed.

"I can't….not tonight," Hermione declared.

"Oh, come on Hermione." Ron says.

"Not tonight."

"Why….I'm sure you are well ahead in all your classes," Ron continues.

"I have to finish something I was doing this morning," she looked up to see Severus absent from the head table.

"What?" Ron

" She's going to have sex with the dungeon bat." Harry added.

"Yes I'm going to have sex with my husband,…grow up Harry." she glanced over at Ginny as she stood. Ginny gave her a smile. 'boys are such idiots' she thought as she left for the dungeons.

When she gets into their chambers he is at his desk marking papers, so she sits and waits patiently, trying to go over some essays that are due next week. It was silent, the only noise coming from his quill as he scratched red marks on the parchments in front of him. She kept looking at him wanting him to wrap his fingers around her instead of that quill.

After a while he finally puts his quill down and makes his way to the chair in front of the couch where Hermione is sitting . He picks up a book, sitting on the table, by his chair and starts to read. She calls on all her Gryffindor courage and makes her move. She walks over to him so she is standing directly in front of him, takes the book from his hand, and lays it back on the table then straddles his lap.

"I thought we were going to continue what we were doing earlier?" she asked.

"I thought you had changed your mind."

"No…" she looked at her lips "I was waiting on you……I got tired of waiting." she blushed, she could not believe she was doing this.

They just kissed for a while but she needed more. She started rocking in his lap, and was rewarded with a moan, when she rubbed against his length. She broke the kiss long enough to give him a little smile. She liked getting a reaction from him besides the normal evil glare and snaky remarks.

His kisses become more intense as his lust increased, that is all it was, or at least that is what he kept telling himself. Just lust nothing more. It had been so long since he had a willing woman or one that he was not repulsed by.

She moaned as his hand ran over her breast squeezing her nipple through her t-shirt. She pulled her shirt over her head and began to unbutton his, as he struggled to unclasped her bra. She could tell he was becoming aggravated with it. He stopped as she giggled and then pushed his shirt off his shoulders.

"Here, let me." her hands moved back behind her.

He watched as her breast escaped their lacey prison and she let it fall to the ground. Her breath hitched as he took a nipple in his mouth and rubbed the other with his hand. His trousers were becoming more and more uncomfortable, so still embraced in a deep kiss he unbutton and unzipped his trousers, pulling himself free so he was standing erect between them.

He took her hand and wrapped it around his length moving it up and down setting a slow rhythm before removing his hand from on top of hers. He let another moan escape as she stroked him on her own. As their action were getting more demanding the floo flashed green and Dumbledore walked into the room.

"Severus, I need…..," Dumbledore stopped as his brain registered the scene in front of him.

Hermione released Severus and covered her chest with her arms, luckily her back was mostly facing the floo since the chair was sitting at an angle.

"It can wait until morning." Dumbledore said and left as his eyes caught a glance of Severus's erection.

As soon as Dumbledore was gone, Severus put a locking spell on the floo. He looked down at Hermione, her face red with embarrassment.

"I swear he does that on purpose, the old pervert" he said , drawing a smile from her. "Would you like to go somewhere more comfortable?"

"Yes." He put her arms around his neck and stood ,wrapping her legs around his waist.

Once they were in the bedroom, he stopped right inside the door and strongly warded the bedroom door.

"What are you doing?" she laughed , at his overkill on the door.

"No more interruptions." he said walking to the bed, vanishing clothes as he went. He laid her on the bed laying on top of her she relaxed her legs down on the bed keeping her knees bent.

They kissed and fondled for a while longer before he reached between their bodies and slipped a finger in her soaking wet core to make sure she was ready.

"Are you sure." he asked, pushing himself up on his hands.

"I want you, Severus." she replied.

Hearing those words from her mouth made him want to burry himself inside the witch but this only being her second time, he slowly pushed into her.

"Merlin," he mumbled as he started moving slowly. She was so warm and tight around him. He knew he wasn't going to last long, between the teasing she had done with her choice of clothing and all the interruptions the last couple of days.

She moaned as he slowly moved in and out of her. She pulled him down so he was laying on top of her. The new position caused him to rub against her clit as he thrust in and out. He slowly began picking up speed. When he thought he could hold out no longer he felt her walls close around him. He sped up through her climax bring him before she came back down.

He collapsed on top of her, the only sound they made was heavy breathing as they tried to catch their breath. Finally fearing he was crushing her he rolled over to his side of the bed. They laid on their backs staring up at the ceiling in silence. The high of their climax still working out of their body. It did not take long for them to fall asleep in exhaustion.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

When they awoke the next morning he was spooning her from behind, his morning erection poking her in the bum. She wiggled her bum, grinding into him, causing him to growl.

"Good morning," he said while moving her hair away from her neck and kissing it while his hand played with her breasts.

"Good morning," she rolled over onto her back so she was able to kiss him.

As they continued the kiss she snaked her hand down to grab his length, while he ran his hand down her body, between her legs rubbing in small circles over her clit. A few minutes of this, then they were interrupted by knocking on the door to their private chambers.

"Bloody hell!" Severus yelled as he jumped up out of the bed and put on his silk pajama bottoms.

Hermione sat up in the bed and watched him unward the door.

"Are you going to answer the door like that?" She laughed, as she looked down at the huge tent in his pants.

"Yes…Potter needs to learn his lesson, there are more appropriate times he can come visit, if he must."

"And what if its not Harry?"

"Who else could it be? The students in my house know better then to bother me this early in the morning," he said as he walked through the sitting room to the door.

"What is it Potter…." he started as he yanked the door open.

But it wasn't Potter that was on the other side of the door, no it was a very surprised Minerva. She blushed as her eyes took in the sight in front of her,… pale toned chest, flat stomach, a strip of black hair from his navel disappearing into his pants, and a huge tent poking out his pants.

"Severus!" she gasped.

"Oh…..Minerva….."

"I tried to floo, but it was locked…I…I need you to cover for me tomorrow on the hogsmead trip," she tried to concentrate on what it was she came for.

"Can you not get someone else to do it?"

"No you are the only one….I will take your place next time." her eyes fell back down to his pants.

"Fine…anything else?"

"No…" she left embarrassed.

When he shut the door, he heard laughter coming from behind him, he turned to see Hermione standing in the doorway wearing just the top that matches his pants.

"Did you see the look on her face?" she laughed

"She will not be disturbing us this early in the morning anymore," he smiled with a little laugh.

"You should do that more often."

"What?" he asked.

"Smile……the only time you are more attractive is when your cumming."

"I will try working on the smile…as for the other… I should have no problem with that reaction," he growled as he walk toward her, kissing her intensely as they made their way back to bed.

The next thing she knew he was above her, moving in and out of her body. Her hips crashing into his.

"Faster Severus," she demanded as she put her hands on his bum.

When he came his body slowed and stiffened but she continued moving using his body to bring her to completion.

He looked down at the beautiful witch below him. No one had ever told him he was attractive, except for his tool, that was the only thing that seemed to drive the witches wild. But here was this beautiful young woman , who seemed to like everything about him. He could not help but smile.

"Ummm, another smile….that is two within the last hour," Hermione commented as he rolled over on his back and pulled her toward him.

She rested her head on his chest draping her arm across his stomach. She laid in silence for a while, listening to his heartbeat come back to normal.

"May I ask you a question," she said timidly.

"Yes ….I may not answer but you may ask."

"Never mind."

"I'm sorry, what did you want to ask?"

She hesitated. "The night we were married you said that you had not done this in a long time…. How long had it been?"

He had thought about lying, not wanting her to think ill of him since they were getting along so well.

"Lets just say that the Dark…Voldemort," he corrected, "was a voyeur….I don't wish to go into detail about that….but the last time that I was with someone that I care about, besides five minutes ago, would have been when I was still a student here."

"Oh.." she said with a look of horror as she thought about what Voldemort would have had them do. Then she realized what he had said after that. She looked up at him.

"You care about me?"

"Yes I do. And I have realized over the last few months that I have always cared for you in someway or another. When you were just a student I thought you were the most intelligent witch I had taught and I respected you mind."

"You sure do have a funny way of showing that you care. All those years I thought you despised me."

"No. The only thing I did not like were the friends that you choose. But I had to play my part as spy, I could not pretend to be on Voldemort's side and hand out compliments to a Gryffindor especial one that was muggle born."

"And what about now? You could be nicer to your students now that you are free of Voldemort."

"Old habits die hard." he smirked "...Well I suppose we need to get up and get ready for the day. Do you want first shower?" he asked.

"How about we shower together?" she suggested.

"As much as I would enjoy that, we do not have the time." he kissed her.

"Ok, then you go ahead." she replied and watched his bare bum walk to the bathroom.

As Severus showered, his thoughts drifted to Hermione. He had no idea why he had told her that he cared about her, it was true but he didn't want her to expect him to pour his heart out one day and declare his undying love, that is something he is not capable of doing. His thoughts wondered back to the more happy thoughts about their time together and by the time he got out of the shower, he had a smile on his face which he quickly removed once he noticed it in the mirror. He could not be seen walking the halls with a smile plastered on his face. He came out of the bathroom with a towel wrapped around his hips, Hermione had fallen back to sleep. He walked to his wardrobe making as much noise as possible but she did not budge.

"Hermione!" he scolded. "Your going to be late."

"Oh thanks," she got up and started to the shower.

Severus watched her with a grin on his face. She stopped when she got to the bathroom door and turned to face him.

"What?" she asked, noticing his big grin.

"I'm just practicing the whole smiling thing."

"That is not a smile, that is an evil grin…like you have something dirty on your mind."

"Indeed,…but no time for that. I shall see you this evening."

"Have a good day, Severus."

"You as well."

She jumped in the shower wishing she knew what he had been thinking. She was really starting to care for him, he treated her so differently now, almost like an equal. He could still be a cold, hard bastard but he was starting to soften up,…at least around her. She finished getting dressed and headed to the Great Hall for breakfast.

Severus sat down in his normal seat at the head table.

"Good morning,…..again." Severus said looking at Minerva.

Minerva's face turned red, "Good morning."

When Albus walked by he laid his hand on Severus shoulder. "I hope I did not disrupt up your…intentions last night?" Albus asked as he sat in his chair.

"No everything went well."

Minerva decided to join in the conversation. "Severus I believe you should leave the floo unlocked in case there is an emergency."

"If you were embarrassed about this morning, Minerva, you would have certainly been embarrassed about what Albus walked in on last night, which is why I locked the floo, some of you like to pop in at the most inappropriate time," he looked at Albus. "Although I guess you could have had worse timely last night." he smirked .

"I do apologize, but I agree with Minerva , the floo should stay unlocked in case of emergency." Albus picked at his food.

"Fine, but its only to be used in life and death situation." Severus took a drink of his coffee.

Hermione walked into the Great Hall, as she walked to her seat by her friends, she looked up at Severus and smiled. When she glanced to Dumbledore, her face turned red and she quickly looked away. 'At least he didn't come in any later' she thought as she sat down between Ginny and Ron, across from Harry.

"Good morning." Hermione said as she reached for her fork.

"Did you have a good evening?" Ginny asked.

"We don't want to know about that." Ron said with a mouthful.

"Come on Ron, I have to stop by the common room before class." Harry said as he stood up from his seat.

"But I'm not finished eating." Ron said, again with a mouthful.

"You've had three platefuls already."

"Fine,…see you Ginny…Hermione." Ron said getting up from the table.

"Bye," Harry said looking at Ginny.

"What is his problem?" Hermione asked Ginny when the boys had left.

"He is just worried about you …and a little jealous I think. He believes Snape is just being nice to you for a good shag. And you have been spending a lot of time with him."

"I'm just trying to get to know my husband. I like spending time with him , I can actually talk to him about things beside Quidditch…. And this morning he told me that he cared for me and has for a while."

"Wow, coming from Snape that says a lot."

"I know. Its no declaration of love but for Severus I believe it is the closest thing that I will get," she took a bit of her breakfast. " I suppose I have been spending too much time with him and not enough with my friends. I just want to know more about him. He actually smiled this morning."

"Now that I would have to see to believe…I always thought his face would crack if he did anything other than give that snaky smirk. What made him smile?" Ginny asked.

"Well…we were fooling around when we were interrupted again, Severus thought it was Harry but it was Professor McGonagall , so he went to the door in only his pj bottoms sporting his morning hard on." Hermione informed.

"Merlin, …did she have a stroke?" Ginny choked on her pumpkin juice.

"Almost. She couldn't seem to keep her eyes off my husband."

"hmm , I might have to stop by tomorrow before breakfast." Ginny joked.

Hermione laughed. "I don't think he will be going to the door half naked anymore, he was a little embarrassed too, I think."

"Are you going to hogsmead tomorrow?" Ginny asked.

"Yea."

"We can hang out in the morning and then met the boys for lunch at the three broomsticks."

"Sure, but what about Harry," Hermione asked.

"I'll talk to him tonight, he'll come around and realize that you are happy with Snape."

**AN: Just want to thank everyone for your reviews and helpful comments. I'm sorry Severus and Hermione are the only couple that I have shown affected by the law, I really had not thought about that until someone pointed it out but I really had not planned on going past chapter one. So if I do another marriage law fic I will be sure to include more couples.**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

The next morning Hermione walked with Ginny to Hogsmead. Hermione planned on getting some Christmas shopping done, she could not believe it was already the end of November or that she had been married two months.

"So where to first," Ginny asked.

"I heard there is a new muggle shop," Hermione answered.

"Oh yeah! …its across from Ollivander's…lets go there first," Ginny said excitedly.

They made it to the new shop and walked around for a while. Hermione had to explain some of the muggle contraptions to Ginny.

"So what is new with you?" Hermione asked as they walked over to a clothes rack. She moved a couple of sweaters around on the rack.

"Nothing much…" Ginny picked up a sweater and held up against her and looked at Hermione. Hermione shook her head no so Ginny replaced it back on the rack. "…me and Harry have…become closer."

"How close ?"

"We are sleeping together," Ginny whispered.

Hermione smiled. "That's great…I'm happy for you. I was wondering when Harry would finally realize his feelings, so how did Ron take it?"

"We have not told him yet, we are afraid he will go mental."

"Well you are his baby sister…his only sister…of coarse he is going to be protective." Hermione picked up a green sweater that was really low cut and would hug her curves nicely.

"That one is perfect," Ginny replied. "…And actually I made the first move…I got tired of waiting so one night when Ron was off with Lavender we were in the common room, alone, and I kissed him,… then he ran away."

"That must have been why he wanted to talk that morning…I'm sorry I haven't been there for you or Harry or Ron." They walked up to the counter. "But that is going to change I promise"

While they waited in line Hermione thought about all she had missed with her friends and she promised herself to balance her time with her friends and her Severus. 'Her Severus?' she questioned her self.

"Is this all?" the lady behind the counter asked, bring Hermione from her thoughts.

After she paid for the sweater Ginny convinced her to put it on a wear for the rest of the day. They continued shopping until a quarter to twelve then they made their way to the Three Broomsticks.

"So is Harry still in his mood?"

"Yes, but he said he would give it a try." Ginny answered as she opened the door.

The place was packed, Hermione looked around and found Ron sitting alone at a table facing the door. She elbowed Ginny and pointed over to Ron. As they walked over to Ron's table Hermione was almost ran over by a couple of boys carrying butter beer.

"Hey Ron," Hermione said as she pulled out the chair on his right and sat down.

"Where is Harry," Ginny asked as she took the other chair beside Ron.

"…he wasn't feeling well."

"Yea right," Hermione mumbled.

"I'm sorry Hermione…but he will have a day to himself to think about how stupid he has been and then we can all go back to normal," Ron said.

"Well lets get something to eat," Ginny suggested.

They ate and talked for a while. Hermione apologized for not spending more time with them and promised that would change. Ginny told her to stop apologizing. Hermione explained again that she just wanted to get to know Severus since they had to rush and get married. Ron still could not believe that she would want to spend time with Snape but he understood, they had a lot in common,…brain wise anyway. About half way through the meal, Severus walked in. As he walked past their table the two of them locked eyes, she smiled at him and he smiled back…just for a split second but it was smile none the less.

"Merlin!…did Snape just smile," Ron choked on his butterbeer.

"…I have seen him do that quit a bit lately, when he thinks no one is watching," Ginny said.

Hermione wanted to spend time with her friends but she didn't want Severus to be alone. Of course that was the way he liked. She could not help looking over at him every now and then.

Severus walked over to a dark corner booth, as he hoped no one saw that bloody smile. He could not help it, he had not seen her all morning and he…missed her. He watched Hermione as she ate with her friends.

"Well what do you two want to do now?" Ginny asked as she pushed her empty plate away.

"I wanted to stop by Flourish and Blotts," Hermione informed.

"Why do you need more books," Ron asked. "I'm sure Snape has plenty that you haven't read yet."

"Yes he does ,but I would still like to look, sometimes I want a book that is my own, …..and you can never have too many books." She said as she looked over at Severus. "How about I met you at your brothers' store in a couple of hours…I'll see if Severus wants to go with me to the book store."

"Ok…come on Gin I want to stop by Honey dukes," Ron said as he got up from the table.

"I'll see you two later then," Hermione said.

She walked over to Severus' table and sat down across from him.

"Hi." she said as she smiled at him.

"Hi… I noticed Potter was not with you." he looked down at her cleavage.

"He is still not talking to me, says I don't spend enough time with my friends. He doesn't understand …why I like spending time with you."

"Why did you not go with your friends then?"

"I'm going to met them later at Fred and George's shop…I wanted to stop by Florish and Bolts and did not want to bore them with a bunch of books," she watched him pick up his glass.

"Right, Merlin forbid the Weasley boy actually learn something," he smirked before taking a drink. "…Would you like me to come along…I was going there later anyway," he sat his glass down.

"Sure, that would be nice." she smiled, she noticed that he kept staring at her chest.

"Do you like my new sweater? I thought you would like the Slytherin green."

"I prefer black but green is my next choice…it's a little revealing don't you think?" He took a bite of his food.

"Its no different than what I usually wear."

"True but usually you have on your robes …or you are in the privacy of our chambers."

She noticed a hint of possessiveness in his voice. She mumbled a few words, pointed her wand, and the neck of the sweater magically went up a few inches.

"Is that better." she smiled at him.

When he finished eating they walked over to Flourish and Blotts. She wanted to hold his hand as they walked silently, but she knew he would never allow that. When they walked in to the store they stopped not far from the door, there was no one in sight they seem to be the only ones in the store. Probaly because on hogsmead weekends everyone seemed to steer clear of town when the students were out and of coarse not many Hogwarts students are going to go to a book store when they don't have to. When he was sure there was no one around to see, Severus bent down and kissed her.

"I've been wanting to do that all day," he smiled briefly before someone walked in then they went their separate ways through the store. She wondered off over to the charms section and then later found him in the potion books. They both had a couple of books in their hands.

"Are you looking for something specific," she asked him.

"No … just something to add to my collection, I have most of these," he looked at the titles pulling one out every now and then, quickly scanning the book and then putting it back. "You can never have too many books."

"I thought you had every potion book ever written."

"There are a few I do not have."

"You know…you should write one of your own."

"I did , when I first started teaching," he said as he put a book back and started searching more titles.

"What's the name of it? I looked back in my third year and never found anything," she started looking at the titles in front of her.

"It is well beneath your level, it was more for beginners. I don't imagine you would have come across it during your studies."

She moved over to another shelf. "I specifically looked for anything and everything with your name," she blushed when she realized she said that out loud.

He stopped his search. "And why would you do that?" he smirked.

"…I highly respected you even though you were a bastard you were…are still a brilliant potion master, and I wanted a glimpse into your mind. I could not very well sit down with you and pick your brain for hours on end. So I tried to find the next best thing."

"Well I didn't use my name," he pulled a book out of its spot. "Here it is."

Her eyes lit up as she took the book from him . She looked over the cover and read the title to herself 'Potions for Dunderheads'

"Nice title."

"Yes, I was in a foul mood when I came up with it, even my seventh years were melting cauldrons left and right that day, it was the first thing that came to mind."

"When are you not in a foul mood?" she asked as she opened the book.

"…when I'm with you," he said before he thought about what he was saying.

She looked up at him and smiled. "Well I'm sure your students would love it if I were permanently attached to your hip," She closed the book and looked back at the cover. "Tobias Prince?"

"Tobias is my middle name, and Prince is my…."

"mother's maiden name," she interrupted as she flipped through the pages. "Harry showed me your old potions text book, Half blood Prince. I never thought about looking under Prince."

They finished shopping and went up to the counter she carried a couple of books in her hand including the one that he had written.

"Here…" he took the books from her "…I will get those, you go on and met with your friends."

"No I can pay of them, I have my own money."

"Nonsense you are my wife I will pay for them," he gave her his look that said he was getting what he wanted.

"…OK. I will see you this evening," she almost gave him a kiss good bye but thought better of it.

She was the first one at Fred and George's but she did not have to wait long before she saw Ginny and Ron…and Harry?

"Look who we found at Honey dukes." Ron said with a mouthful of candy.

"I used the secret passage….I'm sorry for the way I have been acting I just can't forget the way Snape has treated us all these years. I can not promise I will ever like him but I will tolerate him for you."

"That's all I ask," she hugged her best friend after what seemed a life time apart.

"Ok now that the mushy stuff is over…lets go see what new gags my brothers have come up with," Ron said.

They spent the rest of their time in hogsmead at the joke shop, the four of them acting as if nothing had happened these last two months. After dinner in the Great Hall they went up to the Gryffindor common room to relax for a while.

Severus was waiting on Hermione to get back from her friends. He knew she needed to spend time with her friends but he was used to her company.

She finally came in right before curfew and found him sitting at his chair in front of the fire.

"Sorry I'm so late."

"Its fine….I noticed Potter was talking to you in the Great Hall. Yes he has forgiven me," she said. "I'm going to take a shower and then go to bed, its been a long day," she gave him a chaste kiss on the lips.

He watched her as she happily made her way to the bedroom it was nice to see her happy but he did not like the idea of having to share his wife.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Hermione woke the next morning she planned on spending the day with her friends but did not want to leave Severus out so she spent the morning with him. They ate breakfast together in their private rooms. They discussed one of the new potion journal that came by owl post that morning for a couple of hours before she made her way to the Gryffindor common room to hang out with her friends who decide to visit Hagrid before lunch. After lunch they walked around the lake and sat under a tree talking like old times. She was so happy that Harry was talking to her again and everything was back to normal. He had promised to give Severus a chance and put the past behind him, he wouldn't forget but he would try to work past it. Hermione only hoped Severus could do the same.

Hermione and her friends hung out in the common room again for a while before dinner. Ginny and Hermione watching the boys play wizard chess. While they were eating dinner they decided they would do a little homework afterwards it was not due till the next week but Hermione got them to go ahead and start. Ginny had a project to do as well and she wouldn't mind Hermione's help.

When they got back to the common room it was over crowded. They found seats in a corner but found it was too loud to do anything. Some of the boys had obviously spent all there money in Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes and there were currently fireworks going off. They couldn't go to the library , Ms Pince closed it on Sundays.

"Why don't we go back to my place?" Hermione suggested. She received a horrified look from the two boys.

"I don't think Snape would like that very much," Ron said.

"Yea I don't really feel like being hexed into Merlin knows what," Harry said.

"He will be fine" she hoped " …he really is not as bad as you guys think…..just don't do anything to make him angry," Hermione closed her book and started to pack up her bag.

"What?…like breath," Harry said. The comment earned him a poke in the ribs from Ginny.

"Ok. We can try it." Ginny says.

"Give me fifteen minutes to … warn Severus."

As she walked down to the dungeon she tried to think of what to say to Severus. She decided it was best to ask his permission even though she already told them to come. When she walked into their sitting room he was in his chair in front of the fire reading a different journal from this morning. He was relaxed, in just black trousers and a white button up shirt with the sleeves rolled up to the elbow.

"I assumed you would be out the until curfew," he said not looking up from his journal.

"I wondered if we could study down here ?"

"What is wrong with your house common room?" he asked as he turned the page of his journal.

"Its too crowded and too loud…." she sat her bag down by the couch.

He did not say anything just looked at her. If looks could kill she defiantly would be a goner.

"I know you don't get along with Harry but I was hoping that would change now. I'm not asking you to give him a great big hug when he comes through the door just…..be civil….and maybe not call him Potter. At least try for me," She pleaded. "When we are in class you can go back to your normal wonderful bastard self that I like so much," she smiled.

"You like my normal bastard self?" he smirked.

"Yes for reasons unknown to me I do." She had learned not to take things so personally when he was a snarky bastard and now she found it…attractive.

Severus did not want them in his private chambers but he wanted Hermione to be happy…..there was that word again- happy….why did he worry about her happiness?… no one had ever worried about his.

"Fine…but you will owe me one…an enormous one," He agreed reluctantly.

"I will make it up to you I promise," she smiled happily and gave him a kiss as there was a knock on the door.

As soon as she let her friends come in Severus knew he was going to regret this.

The three walked in timidly and looked around in amazement, somehow it was not what they had picture.

"Have a seat on the couch….do you want anything to drink?" Hermione asked.

"No thank you," they all three said awkwardly as they took a seat on the couch.

When Hermione squeezed onto the couch, on the end by the bedroom door, she noticed Ginny was staring at Severus with a smile, probably thinking about the McGonagall event from the other morning.

"Good evening Professor Snape," Ginny smiled. She took notice of his lack of teaching robes.

"Good evening Miss Weasley." he looked up from his journal, caught a glimpse of Hermione as she pleaded with her big brown eyes. He sighed. "So Potter…." Hermione glared at him. "…Harry.." he corrected, "how are classes so far?"

"Fine. And yours Professor?" Harry said uncomfortably.

"Fine," another glare from Hermione. " I suppose you all can call me Severus… in private…..when we are not discussing class….and only on the weekend," he added.

Severus continued to read and the others got to work on their homework. Hermione could feel the tension in the air. She looked at the uncomfortable faces of everyone in the room, she just wanted everyone to get along. She knew it was awkward with Severus still being their teacher but they were acting crazy, they only had to be civil to each other. When her relationship had changed with the man she had had to have sex with him. She thought back to the night they consummated their marriage and her face flushed. When she came out of her thoughts Severus was looking at her with a questioned look.

After an hour or so Severus stood and walked past Hermione to the bedroom and closed the door behind him. When he came back out a few minutes later he was dressed in his teaching robes. The four on the couch were in a discussion, Hermione dropped a parchment and he instinctively bent over and picked it up. As he handed it to her their fingers touched and they smiled at each other, of coarse his was not as big as her smile, barely noticeable. "I'm going to do my rounds…." he shifted his attention to the other three, "do not let me catch you out past curfew," he drawled

"Of course, goodnight Prof….Severus," the name just tasted wrong on Harry's lips.

"Goodnight," the other two chimed in.

"Goodnight," Severus said as he started out the door. When he left, the tension seemed to go with him.

"That wasn't so bad," Hermione looked back to her friends.

"Oh, no …. slightly better than a root canal. At least we didn't get yelled at," Harry spoke.

"What's a root canal?" Ron was confused.

"It's a muggle thing." Hermione answered.

"Oh ok," Ron said " …anyway, he might not have yelled but I thought he was going to give us a real tongue lashing a couple of times. I think he actually bit his tongue," Ron added.

"I'm sure Hermione can attend to his sore tongue and if not I will be happy to help," Ginny grinned.

"Ginny!" The trio yelled together.

"What? …he is kind of cute now, when you get past the teacher thing, and he is not acting like a git," Ginny looked over at Harry who gave her an evil look.

"Ginny has a point," Hermione looked at the boys, "you need to stop thinking about him as a teacher , at least in situations like this," she looked back to Ginny, " but not as a shagable man, he is MY husband."

"A little possessive are we?" Ginny teased. The look on Hermione's face told her that was the wrong thing to say.

"No….I just….I don't ….," Hermione looked frustrated.

The boys took that as their que to call it a night. They packed their bags and stood to leave.

"We are going to head up…..let you two girls talk," Harry said, he wanted to get out of there as soon as possible.

"Don't stay out too much longer its almost curfew," Ron reminded his sister as the boys started to the door.

"I won't," she said as the boys left. Then turned her attention back to Hermione.

"So what's wrong?" Ginny asked as she scooted closer to Hermione on the couch.

"I think I'm falling in love with him." she confessed.

"And what is wrong with that? I mean if you have to be married to a man wouldn't it be nice to love him?"

"Yes… but I'm trapped in a marriage where my husband is never going to love me back."

"You don't know that…I've seen the way he acts with you,….and the way he looks at you when he thinks no one is looking, there is definitely something there. Tell him how you feel or if your not going to tell him you love him then show him."

They ended up losing track of time as they talked. Hermione was feeling better by the time Ginny left her chambers. It was after curfew and Severus wasn't back yet.

Ginny walked down the halls as quickly and quietly as possible but she still ended up running into Snape as she turned a corner.

"Sorry Professor," she said as she picked herself up off the floor.

"Why are you still out, did I not warn you about being out after curfew Miss Weasley. Just because you are my wife's friend does not mean you are above the rules,"

"Sorry Sir, Hermione was upset and needed some girl talk…guess we lost track of time," she saw his face turn softer and a look of concern in his eyes.

"Oh…she's okay Sir, just the girly stuff boys steer clear of," his face went back to his normal scrawl.

"Very well, you may escape detention but ten points from Gryffindor," he walked away without another word , robes billowing behind him.

'That's so sexy' Ginny thought as she watched him.

Ginny continued her walk with a smile on her face and a little pep in her step. Maybe no one else could see it, but Snape did care for his wife, it was all in his eyes. When she stepped into the common room the boys were waiting on her.

"Where have you been? You could have been caught by Snape," Ron said.

"I was still talking with Hermione and I WAS caught by Snape," she smiled as she sat down on the couch.

"Then why are you smiling?" the boys sat beside her.

"Well he didn't give me detention and he only took 10 points but the main reason I'm smiling is because he really does care for her. When I told him I was talking with Hermione because she was upset he was concerned….I mean he didn't say anything, but you could tell."

"Did he do something to her to upset her?," Ron asked Ginny.

"No she's fine, nothing like that I promise."

When Severus got back to his chambers, Hermione was already in the bed waiting for him. Reading a book, he assumed it was Hogwarts: A History.

"That wasn't so bad was it?" she asked as he got ready for bed.

"No I suppose it was bearable." he sat his wand down on the table by the bed. "What was that blush about earlier?"

"Oh…that. I was just think how uncomfortable we were changing from teacher/student relationship on our wedding night."

"Well that was a little bit different ."

"Yes it was, which is why I didn't understand how it was so hard for them today."

He sat in the bed with his back up against the headboard, taking his book from the table beside him.

She straddled him while he read. "I do believe I owe you one," she said as she took the book from him and sat it on the night stand.

"That you do." he said before her lips were over his. She kissed him hungrily for a while before moving on across his jaw line to nibble on his ear and down his neck. She started down his chest , taking time on his nipple. She stopped and took off her night shirt. He grabbed her breasts with both hands and squeezed before he brushed his thumbs over her nipples. She gasped and gave him another kiss.

She jumped off of him so she could take off her shorts and then helped him with his boxers. She sat on her knees between his legs and pushed his thighs apart. She had never gotten a really good like at him spread before her. She had no clue how he was able to fit inside her.

She looked at his cock slightly fearful, she had never done this before. She picked it up and held it in her hand, she must have stared at it a little too long.

"You don't have to do that," he said as he realized what she was going to do.

"I know, I want to…..I want to do something to make you happy….unless you are telling me you don't like that." she let his cock drop from her hand.

"No I do…I just tend to get a little out of control during fellatio."

"That's ok, that is kind of what I wanted." she smiled as she picked up his cock again and moved it slightly out of the way so she could reach his sack. She licked him, as she worked her way up to the head. She was rewarded with a moan from his lips as she tongued the slit at the top.

He sucked in a breath as she took him into her mouth. He used wand less magic to put her hair up in a tight bun so he could get a better view of his cock going into her warm mouth. Her tongue flicked over that special spot and caused him to groan. She continued for a while.

Hermione's core dripped on the bed as she looked up and watched him close his eyes and throw his head back. She smiled at the reaction she was getting from the big scary Potions Master. She went slow for while gradually picked up speed as she bobbed on his length trying to use her hands for what she could not fit into her mouth. She watched as his hand started toward her head. She was scared for a moment but trusted him not to hurt her. His lust filled eyes met hers right before he touched her head, it caused him to stop his motion.

"Go ahead," she told him, after pulling him out of her mouth.

"I don't want to hurt you or…."

"I trust you. If you get too rough I will be sure to let you know, after all I do have a very vital part of you in a mouth full of teeth," she smirked and then filled her mouth again.

"….okay." He groaned as he grabbed her hair gently in his hand and slowly pushed her down on his length, slowing her strokes from before. He went about half way down before tugging slightly on her hair to pull her back up. Each stroke he pushed her down farther until she couldn't take anymore of him. He started going faster, his hips joined in as he moaned. He went until he felt he was about to explode.

"Fuck!" he yelled as he pulled out of her before he came. He didn't want to come in her mouth, for one reason he was sure she was not ready for that, and another reason was he wanted to be inside of her when he came.

"Did I do something wrong?" she looked up at him. His hand was still on the back of her head.

"Merlin no, I didn't want to scare you by coming in your mouth. ... Are you sure you've never done that before?"

"Yes…" she giggled. "I found a very interesting book in the common room last year."

He pulled her up his body so she was straddling him again and kissed her, he could taste himself on her lips, and in her mouth. No one had ever done something for him just because he liked it.

"You and your books." He said as he rolled over on top of her and started kissing her body showing her his appreciation.

A/N : This didn't come out like I wanted but do they ever? I pretty much have the next one or two chapters done so depending on how well this chapter does you might get another chapter or two this weekend. Only 3 or 4 more chapters planned out to finish the story. Thank you for reading.


	8. Chapter 8

The next few days go by smoothly. The boys come to Hermione's chambers again one night to finish their homework they had been working on that Sunday night. Severus acted much more relaxed and actually answered some questions Harry had about potions. Hermione basically forced Harry to ask the questions but he did. She smiled as she watched the two men interact. They were both trying to be civil but you could tell there was a lot of tongue biting on both parts.

The next day after the study session at Hermione's chambers, Harry realized during his last class of the day that he left one of his books at Hermione's . After deviations ,which was the only class he did not have with Hermione, he made his way back to the dungeons. He hoped she hadn't left her room yet, she was suppose to met them out by the lake after classes that day. When he got to the potion's classroom he heard Hermione's voice and then Snape's voice….but he sounded different. Harry wasn't sure what it was but his tone was almost ….friendly. He was curious as to how the two acted when they were alone together so he pulled out his cloak from his backpack and after checking to make sure no one is around he put it on. He had to be careful he had grown taller and sometimes his shoes stuck out if he did not watch his movements.

He slipped into the classroom careful not to hit anything. Now he could hear better.

"I'm glad you all are finally getting along," he heard Hermione say.

"Potter is not that bad …in small doses. He seems to have grown up a bit since the war."

Harry listened to them talk about their day and Snape actually laughed and smiled once. Harry could not get over how different Snape looked when he had a smile on his face…he was younger …more approachable.

"You are getting good at that."

"What?" Snape asked.

"Smiling."

Harry watched her walk closer to him as Snape stood up from his desk.

"Maybe you could start doing that in front of other people." Hermione suggested. She put her arms on his chest. His hands went around her waist.

"Maybe…..maybe if I had more of an incentive," Snape pulled her closer.

"So if I reward you it would make you do better? …That's not what you do with your students. You were rather nasty to me for years."

"Yes but I did it for your own good plus I had to keep up my appearance to Voldemort. And I am doing better with my classes now."

"That is true, you haven't made anyone cry in months …so maybe you do deserve a reward."

"Shall we go somewhere more comfortable?" he asked.

Hermione looked to Snape's desk. "How about we stay here…try something different," she ran her hands over his chest.

Snape raised his wand, the door slammed and Harry heard the wards go up. "Oh shit !" Harry screamed in his head.

'They wouldn't' Harry thought with a look of mortification across his face.

He watched Hermione attack Snape's lips and both sets of arms started caressing each other. Harry was frozen in horror as he watched his best friend kissing the snarky git and enjoying it. The two lovers broke away for a moment.

"Do you not enjoy sex with me?…getting bored?" Snape asked, as he looked down at his wife.

"gods no, I enjoy it immensely. You know how much I like to learn and try new things…it doesn't stop with educational material," She kissed him again. A moan from Hermione started the removal of clothing. Harry was finally able to move , unfrozen from his initial shock. He looked for a way out, but the door out of the class was locked and Snape's office door was closed…probably locked. He walked carefully to the office door and tried the handle…yep locked. He could not use magic to open it because that would mean speaking…he never had gotten the hang of non verbal magic. Even if he could he would not be able to get past Snape's wards.

Harry could hear them kissing and Hermione moan every now and then he heard a moan from Snape, he had never heard anything like that from the dreaded Potions Master. Harry found a corner and sat down eyes closed.

"Turn around…bend over my desk," Snape demanded.

"Oh, Merlin," Hermione said a few seconds later.

"Um…your still SO tight," Snape mumbled.

Harry put his hands over his ears but that did not help. He heard sounds of pleasure from the Potion Master, and could hear all the sounds of sex. Skin hitting against skin, things squishing that he never wanted to hear again. A silencing spell would be great right now, Harry thought.

"Sit up on the desk," Snape said.

"But I like this position."

"As do I … Which is why if I do not take a break I will not last much longer. We can come back to this position if you want, but I want you to come first."

Few seconds later Harry heard a sucking sound. An image of Snape's head between his best friends legs came to his mind. A groan from Hermione snapped him out of the horrid image.

"SEVERUS!"

Harry heard the desk move as she must have been getting down 'back to their favorite position' Harry thought. He was never going to be able to look at either one of them again. He heard Snape moan slow and rhythmic…he gradually sped up.

"Harder Severus, I won't break."

"I don't want to hurt you," he said out of breath.

"I can take it...deeper…faster," her voice distorted because of the thrust into her body.

Snape's grunts grew faster. Harry knew he would never get these images out of his head that the sounds of the two were putting there. He planned on getting obliviated when this was over.

"Ouch….little too much." Hermione said.

"I'm sorry."

Harry thought he heard wrong …did Snape actually apologize? He didn't think that word was in Snape's vocabulary. In the seven years he had known the man he had never heard him say that to anyone, not even other professors. He seems to actually care about her. She wasn't just a shag toy for him like Harry thought before.

"Oh gods!" Hermione screamed.

"Oh Hermione!"

The heavy breathing was slowing down as the two caught their breath and came back down from the high.

"I didn't hurt you did I?" Harry heard Snape ask with a hint of concern in his voice.

"No, that was fantastic…..not that the other times haven't been. Its just sometimes I need you to not to be so …gentle," Hermione laughed. "Who would have thought I would be telling Severus Snape NOT to be gentle?… I'm going to freshen up before I met my friends down by the lake."

Harry waited to hear her leave then gave Snape a while to get decent before he opened his eyes again and stood up. Snape opened the door with a swish of his wand and then sat back down behind his desk. Harry started to make his way back to the door but ran into a desk in his haste to get away.

Snape's head snapped up from the parchments on his desk.

Severus knew he heard someone in his classroom. As he started looking back down to the work on his desk he saw a shoe come out from nowhere.

"Potter!" Severus spat.

Slowly Harry appeared as the cloak was removed and stuffed back in his backpack.

"Sorry Sir," he said without looking up at the man who he just heard shag his best friend.

"Have you been here the whole time?" Snape watched him nod his head never looking up at him. Severus smirked. "I didn't picture you as a voyeur Mr. Potter."

"No!" Harry looked up but would not look directly at the man. "..I didn't watch…. I stopped watching after you two started snogging…but I heard everything," Harry's face turned red.

"So what are you doing here?"

"I forgot my book last night and I need it for my homework tonight."

"So you came to retrieve it under your invisibility cloak?" Severus raised an eyebrow.

"No….I heard you two talking when I got to the door and I was curious as to how you treated her when you were alone with her."

"I will never hurt her, …not intentionally."

"I know that now,…I can tell you do care for her. If you where just after what I thought before you wouldn't have been concerned about her while you two were…doing that." Harry looked over to the desk.

"Lets not mention this to Hermione, it would embarrass her." Snape said.

"Of course, I'm not going to relive that nightmare by repeating what I heard."

There was silence for a while until Harry spoke up.

"I'm sorry for being such a prat all these years. And for the things my father did."

"Your not your father and its not your place to apologize for him. I should not have taken my grudge toward your father out against you instead."

"So maybe we can start over for Hermione's sake," Harry held out his hand but was still unable to look Severus in the eye.

"You know it is rude not to look the person you are shaking hands with in the eye."

"Sorry. It's a little hard…" he grimaced at that word. "after what I heard you doing earlier." Harry slowly looked Snape in the eye and shook the mans hand as Hermione walked into the room.

"What's going on here?" she looked at the two men shaking hands.

"Harry was just apologized for being a prat all these years…I have as well. So we seem to be starting over. We have put the past behind us both," Snape replied.

"That's great." she gave each one a hug.

"I also came to get my book. I left it here last night," Harry was having a problem looking at Hermione but she didn't seem to notice.

"Oh yea," she stuck her hand in her bag. "I found it this morning, meant to give it to you earlier at lunch," she handed him the book.

Harry slowly took the book from her. All of this could have been avoided. Severus chuckled. Hermione looked at him surprisingly. "What?" she asked. Looking from one to the other.

"Nothing," Severus walked back to his desk and sat down.

"Well lets go on to the lake I'm sure Ron is waiting on us." Harry changed the subject.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

So it was December already and the castle was all decorated for the season except for the dungeons of coarse. Any kind of decoration Severus found in his territory was quickly turned to ash. Hermione was going to miss having a Christmas tree and all the decorations. Her parents use to go all out for Christmas. This was the first year without her parents, she had sent them away with modified memories, when things started getting bad and she had not found them yet. But she wasn't going to push the tree issue with Severus she didn't want to tread on his space anymore than she already had.

Hermione walked to her potions class, early as usual but unlike usual she was not the first one there. Most of the Slytherins were there and a couple of Gryffindors. When she reached the threshold of the door she heard a voice behind her.

"Hey Granger, looks like I caught you under the mistletoe toe," Malfoy said as Hermione looked above her and sure enough there was a mistletoe, she had no clue how it had survived Severus.

"No way Malfoy," She tried to walk away as Malfoy joined her under the mistletoe but she was stuck. Must be some kind of charmed mistletoe, she would definitely kill Fred and George the next time she saw them it had to be something from their shop.

"It seems we are stuck until we comply with tradition," Malfoy smirked.

Hermione screamed inside her head, she knew he was up to something but hopped Severus would come in to save her. People had started to gather outside the door as they waited to get into class.

Malfoy looked back at his awaiting classmates, "Come on your making a scene, just let me give you a peck on the cheek and get it over with," he groaned.

"Fine," she agreed reluctantly, and turned her cheek toward him.

Malfoy started toward her as Severus walked in from his office. Severus looked up and saw his wife and Malfoy under a mistletoe, he wondered where that bloody thing came from. He saw Malfoy going toward Hermione's cheek and before Severus could do anything to stop it Malfoy grabbed her face with his hands and turned her so his lips met hers.

'How dare he touch what is mine' Severus thought at he was overcome with anger.

Hermione tried to push him away but Malfoy forced his tongue into her mouth for a few seconds. Then pulled away from her.

"Damn Granger, I feel sorry for Snape if that's how you kiss how do you shag?" Malfoy laughed and the other Slytherins joined in.

"Mr. Malfoy…there will be none of that in my classroom," Severus said as he turned the mistletoe to ash. The class went silent with fear. "Detention with Filch for a month," he stalked over to the two in the doorway. "…and if you ever touch MY wife again you will be wishing for Azkaban by the time I'm done with you," He could see the tears in Hermione's eyes as she fought them back.

Malfoy hurried over to his desk and away from Snape's wrath.

"I assure you Mr. Malfoy , there is no problem with the way she kisses… or shags. The problem with that kiss was that a real woman needs the touch of a man not a mere idiotic boy," He raised his hand to her face and gently wiped away a tear from her cheek that had finally escaped and kissed her sensuously.

There was a collective gasp from the class. The kiss made her forget where she was and if he had not pulled away when he did she would have really embarrassed herself. When he broke the kiss the surprise on her face made him crack a little smile only she could see. He turned around to the surprised class looking on, some ogling and some looking disgusted.

"Oh grow up you are all seventh years and have been through a war for Merlin sakes, you have seen worse than you old potions professor kiss his wife," He went back to his classroom demeanor. "Mrs. Snape take your seat," he walked back to his desk. "…the instructions are on the board for the potion you are to brew today and leave on my desk before class is completed."

Hermione tried to concentrate on her assignment but she couldn't stop wondering why he would do that, yes of course he would step in and hand out some detention but to kiss her in front of everyone. Maybe there was something more between them or maybe she was just reading more into things than she should. She had to stop doing that, she was going to end up with a broken heart. She looked up at him marking papers at his desk as if nothing happened.

Severus sat at his desk, he could not believe he just did that. His reputation would sure be ruined now. Who knew what type of gossip would be floating around Hogwarts now. They would think he had done gone soft and that they could get away with anything in his classroom. He made sure to take a few 100 house points before the class was over.

After class was dismissed Hermione lingered behind taking her time to gather her things. When everyone had left she walked up to his desk.

"Thank you Severus. You didn't have to do that."

"I could not allow someone else touch what is mine. Don't expect another public display like that," he said coldly without looking up from the parchments.

"Of course," she said sadly.

He looked up at her when he heard the pain in her voice. Hermione could tell by the look in his eyes that he did not mean it so callously but it still hurt. She wished for once his lips would say what his eyes did, or at least what she thought they did. His eyes always seemed to say something different than his mouth. Oh what she wouldn't give for one time when those lips would match those eyes. Not knowing for sure what he thought was killing her but she wouldn't admit her feelings and ask him, she was afraid of pushing him away. She started to walk away.

"Hermione…" he called.

She stopped halfway from the door and turned around.

"I did not mean it like that," he said.

"I know." she turned back around and left.

During lunch, the Friday before the last week of classes before the holiday, they were all eating lunch in the great hall. Hermione looked for Severus but he was not at the head table. But it was not that unusual for him to miss lunch to grade papers or set up for the next class.

"Hermione, can I borrow that green sweater of yours to wear tomorrow for the hogsmead trip?" Ginny asked.

"Sure." she took the last bite of her sandwich. "I'm glad professor Dumbledore is letting us go one more time before Christmas break. I have a few more gifts to get."

"Me too,"

"Lets go to my room right quick and get it we still have a will before our next class."

The two girls jumped up and left the Great Hall. They chatted as they walked down to the dungeons.

"Have you told Ron yet about you and Harry?" Hermione asked.

"No not yet. We figured we would over the holidays. So are you coming to the burrow for Christmas?"

"No Severus would never go for that and I wanted to spend Christmas alone together."

Ginny smiled. "We will miss you and the invitation stands if you change your mind."

"Why don't you and the boys come down to the dungeon next Friday before you leave. We can exchange gift and have a mini celebration then."

"That sounds great. I'll have to convince the boys of coarse. They are still a little scared around the professor."

They finally reached the dungeons and walked into her chambers still talking. At the same time they walked into the sitting room Severus walked in as well, from the bedroom wearing nothing but a black towel. The three froze. Ginny took in the sight, her mouth open eyes wide.

Ginny watched as a droplet of water dropped from his wet hair to his shoulder then strolled down to his nipple which was erect from the cold air of the dungeons. It dropped to his chest , and slowly down his stomach until it ran into the top of the towel which hugged his hips. Ginny's eyes kept going down, she could see the bulge of his manhood through the fabric of the towel, his bare legs and feet.

"Miss Weasley, have you never seen a bare chested man before?" Snape said.

"I haven't actually…well except for Harry and Ron but….."

"I see your point," he found his wand and walked back into the bedroom shutting the door behind him.

Ginny had not taken her eyes off the spot her Professor left.

"Stop drooling over my husband," Hermione teased.

"Sorry….its just…so surprising…he's not suppose to look like that. I thought he was cute before but now….."

Hermione laughed at her dazed friend. "Have a seat, I'll be right back with the sweater."

She walked into the bedroom and he was already dressed, just finishing the last few buttons.

"I'm sorry….I didn't know you would be walking around in nothing but a towel," she apologized.

"It's fine," he said coldly, straightened out his robes and looked at her with a stern look, "At least I had a towel on," he grinned.

Hermione smiled. "Yes it is , I don't know what Ginny would have done if she had seen everything," she walked to her wardrobe.

"Why are you taking a shower midday anyway?" she asked as she searched for the sweater.

"Some imbecile in my second year class blew up a cauldron, luckily it did not get on any of the students but it managed to get on my clothes and started to consume them. I had to shower before by skin was eaten away. I was getting my wand to make sure there was no residue left before I got dressed."

Severus walked up behind her, wrapped a strong arm around her waist and moved the hair from her neck with the other and covered it with kisses. "Is Miss Weasley gone?" he moved to the other side of her neck.

"No, she is waiting on a sweater she wants to borrow for tomorrow," she loved the way he smelled after a shower. She found the sweater as he hit the sensitive spot on her neck.

"Ummmmm" she groaned.

"Too bad…I have a while before my next class and I wondered if you could help me relax before facing those dunderheads," he said into her neck as his hands rubbed across her chest. She turned around and he kissed her fervently, pulling her body flush with his. She moaned into his mouth.

She finally broke away from him. "Ginny is still here and if you keep that up I'm going to forget about her, and I don't think she wants to hear us have sex…." she thought about it for a second "…well maybe she would. After seeing you half naked I will never get her to shut up about you," Hermione smiled.

"Very well then, I will wait until tonight unless you had plans with your friends," he released her and straightened out his robes.

"The only plans I had were to relax by the fire,"

He walked out of the bedroom Hermione not far behind.

"Miss Weasley I can trust you not to gossip about what you have seen today. Just because you are Hermione's friend does not mean you would escape detention should rumors arise," Severus said.

Ginny didn't say anything just kept looking at him lost in her thoughts.

"The last thing I need is a bunch of hormonal girls having the same reaction around me as you seem to now," Snape continued.

Ginny finally snapped out of it. "Yes Sir, I won't say a word."

"Good day Miss Weasley," he walked out closing the door behind him.

Ginny looked at Hermione. "It is a good thing that he wears all those layers otherwise none of the girls at this school would be able to concentrate in class….I probably still won't be able to after that….how do you do it?…especially knowing what he feels like."

"It was hard at first. I wet my knickers for the first week of class." Hermione laughed. "Come on we are going to be late for class.

**AN: I just can't help myself, I got to have Snape in a towel. To answer a the question about why isn't she pregnant yet?….They have only been married a couple of months and I haven't decided what to do yet…I have a few ideas in mind but I keep changing my mind. Thanks for continuing to read and review.**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

The Friday before everyone was to leave for break the next day, was pretty much a waste of time, nobody was paying attention in any of their classes,…well except for one class of coarse.

That evening, Hermione was cleaning up their chambers, not that it was dirty she was just nervous and needed something to do. This was her first party, if you wanted to call it that, she was hosting and she wanted it to go off without a hitch. Severus watched her as she cleaned and asked for snacks from the house elves.

"Are you going to wear your teaching robes?" she asked as she straightened the books by his chair for the fifth time.

"Yes, I had planned on it," He said as he continued to grade some papers.

"Oh, ok," she went on cleaning for a few seconds.

"I suppose I could get a little more comfortable," he said as he dropped his quill on the desk and walked across the room.

She smiled to herself as he disappeared into the bedroom. A few minutes later her friends knocked on the door. As she let them in they looked around as if it was there first time there. Hermione assumed they were making note of lack of decoration. You would never have known it was Christmas time, just another day in the dark danky dungeons.

Severus came out of the bedroom wearing his black trousers and a black button down long sleeve shirt.

"Hi Severus," Ginny smiled at him.

"Hello Ginerva, Ronald, Harry," Severus replied as he nodded to each one.

Severus kept to his desk while the other four sat on the couch and went on talking about their Christmas plans. Ginny noticed a far away look on Hermione's face.

"Are you okay Hermione?" Ginny asked.

"…oh yea I'm fine," she shook her head out of her thoughts. "I was just thinking about last Christmas. Mom and dad were fighting.." Hermione smiled as she remembered. "…because dad had the front yard lit up like an airport run way."

Ginny laid a comforting hand on her shoulder. "I know you miss your parents, I'm sorry you haven't had the time to look for them…How about this summer we all take a trip to Australia and we help you find your parents?"

"Yea," Harry said. "It will be like a road trip." Harry patted her on the leg.

"Thanks guys," Hermione smiled.

Ron got up and sat down with the gifts by the fireplace. "Come on lets open gifts, that always makes me feel better," the rest of them walked over and joined him on the floor.

"Come on Severus we have gifts for you too," Ginny replied.

Severus got up from his desk and walked over to his chair, as Hermione took his gifts to him and sat down in the floor in front of him.

"No one open yet," Ginny exclaimed, "One at a time,… Ron you go first."

Ron tore into the red and gold package to find a Quidditch t-shirt and a book on the history of Quidditch.

"Wicked! Thanks," he put the shirt on over the one he had on, and thumbed through the book.

"Finally, a book that you will actually read," Ginny said.

"I've read plenty of books," Ron defended.

Severus smirked at the thought of Weasley opening a book much less reading one.

Hermione told Ginny to go next. She unwrapped her package, red and gold of coarse, careful not to rip the bow and pulled out a beautiful gold sweater that looked just like Hermione's green one.

"This is beautiful,…thank you," Ginny held up the sweater to herself.

"Now you don't have to borrow mine," Hermione said smiling ear from ear.

"Thank Merlin," Severus drawled.

Ginny laughed then grinned evilly. "I'll just have to find something else to borrow," 'Anything to get a chance of seeing Severus clad only in a towel' She thought to her self. "Ok Harry's turn."

Harry took his time opening his gift, he still wasn't used to receiving anything after living with the Dursleys all those years. Again with the red and gold paper. He found a couple of books, one was on simple house keeping spells and one was spells for cooking.

"I figured you would need those after we graduate," Hermione said.

"Yea, I hate cleaning the muggle way, thanks."

"You go next Severus," Hermione said happily.

The first gift he opened was from Harry, it was a set of basic potion necessities but they were engraved with a Slytherin Serpent and his initials.

Severus opened his gift from Ginny and pulled it out before he realized what it was. He held it out in front of him. It was a pair of silk boxer shorts which looked like Santa Claus's pants.

"Miss Weasley this is a highly inappropriate gift to be giving your professor," he laid the shorts back in the box.

"Ginny…." she corrected, " and I did not give them to my professor I gave them to Severus, my best friend's husband…anyway, they go with Hermione's gift… And I HAVE seen you wearing less, Severus." That last comment earned her a look from both of the boys.

"What do you mean you have seen him in less?" Harry looked at his girlfriend.

"Oh it was nothing, I walked in and saw him stalking around in a towel," Ginny said nonchalantly. "Open the last one," she pointed to his last gift from Ron.

Severus opened the last gift to find a gift card for Flourish & Blotts.

"Ron, that's so impersonal," Ginny scolded. "At least put some thought into it."

"Oh ok, next time I will get him some underwear,…maybe some tidy whities," Ron said, as he forgot who he was talking about.

Hermione could not hold back her smile or the giggle. Ginny was busy picturing Severus in tidy whities. Harry was trying to get the image out of his head and Severus looked furious.

Severus fumed. "If you are quite finished talking…" he looked over at Ginny "and thinking... about my underwear, can we get on with the gifts."

"Ok Hermione...," Ginny left her daydream. "...your turn."

The first gift was from Harry, it was a beautiful stationary set with a Gryffindor Lion and her initials in gold. The next one was from Ron, a book, of coarse…about magical creatures. She picked up the last gift from Ginny, a little scared of what it might be. Once unwrapped, she slowly lifted the lid of the box, "Ginny!" her jaw hit the ground.

Severus looked down over Hermione's shoulder at the box in her lap and raised an eyebrow in that sexy way of his. There was a little elf outfit which left very little to the imagination.

Ron decided to change the subject…suspecting he did not want to know what was in that box. "Mom really wants both of you to come to the Burrow Christmas Day."

Hermione put the top back on her gift. "I know Ron but we are going to stay here at the castle. It should be nice and quiet for a change around here, since Voldemort was defeated it is safe for everyone to go home for the holidays, ….Maybe we can come by for New Years Eve."

Severus looked at her with a 'not on your life' look. They went on for a little while longer before they called it a night. Everyone, even Severus, thanked each other for their gifts and said good night.

The next morning Hermione awoke early to see her friends off. She gave them all hugs and they again begged her to come with them. When she came back into her chambers, Severus was at his desk grading parchments.

She plopped down on the couch, "Are you going to grade papers the entire break?"

"Not the entire break, once I'm done with these I have to restock the potions for the hospital wing and my own stores. Why don't you see if Madam Pince is still in the library and will let you borrow some books if there is nothing in our library that you would like to read."

By Monday she was bored out of her mind she was already ahead in all of her classes, she had read the books she borrowed from the library and was starting on her third from their library by Monday evening.

"Can I help you mark papers, rearrange your stores, or something?" Hermione asked as she closed the book she was reading.

"It would be inappropriate for you to grade your peers papers and I like the stores the way they are. Why don't you go visit Hagrid?" he said as he sat a graded paper to the side.

"I did that yesterday….he said the next time I came to visit he would cook for me…my stomach can't handle that," Hermione touched her stomach and scrunched her nose. Severus laughed.

"If you give me an hour to finish these you can help me start making potions for the hospital wing."

Her eyes lit up with excitement, he had never offered to let her help with potions. "Great I'd love to help."

By Thursday they were working on the last potion for the hospital wing. He was on one side of the table cutting some ingredients and she was on the other side by the cauldron stirring. It was hot so she had taken off her sweater and just had on her tank top , her hair back in a ponytail. Severus could not help but watch her she looked beautiful when she was concentrating, he grabbed another plant and started dicing. He thinking about and was not watching what doing.

"Shit," he cursed and dropped the knife onto the table. Hermione rushed over to him.

"Let me see," she took his hand in hers.

"Its fine." He said angrily. He was not angry with her but with himself for being so careless.

She cleaned the blood off with her shirt so she could see how bad it was. "Its not that deep." She said has she used magic to clean it, heal it, and then seal it. Then she raised his hand to her lips and kissed his finger gently. When she put his hand down she was a little embarrassed.

"Why did you kiss it?" Severus questioned.

"Sorry, force of habit. My mom always said a kiss with …love would help take the pain away." She stared in his eyes for a split second. "How did you manage to cut yourself anyway?" she changed the subject as she walked back over to check on the cauldron.

"I'm a little distracted today," he went back to his chopping.

Hermione could not stop wondering what had distracted him. He was not the type to be easily distracted especially while doing a potion, it was like second nature to him. She always enjoyed watching him in class.

The next morning Severus asked her if she would like to come along with him to hogsmead he had some things he needed to get for his own stores and she could go shopping.

They left early that morning around nine, there was a fresh layer of snow on the ground. As they walked into the small town they passed by a vendor selling Christmas trees. Severus noticed a sad look in her eyes as she watched a family pick out a tree. They went into the book store and looked for a while.

"I'm going to go to the Apothecary for the ingrediants I need, I'll meet you back here in an hour," Severus said.

"Ok I'm going to walk around for a while," she put a book back on the shelf.

They went their separate ways for an hour and met back up in the book store. She found him looking in the potions section of coarse.

"Sorry I'm late," she said.

"Would you like to have lunch before we return to the castle?" Severus asked as they walked up to the counter to pay for the books he had in his hands.

"Sure," she smiled.

They walked to the Three Broom Sticks and found a quiet booth in the corner. They talked about the potions they had made and Hermione showed her interest in wanting to learn how to make the wolfsbane potion.

As they walked back to the castle it started snowing. "I love the snow and all but I am so tired of it right now," Hermione said as she hugged herself from the cold.

Severus smiled and summoned a house elf to take their bags back to their chambers. "Let me show you something." He started walking toward the Forbidden Forest. They walked over the snow covered ground, twigs breaking under their shoes. After thirty minutes of silence, Hermione couldn't stand it anymore.

"Where are we going?" she asked as they continued to walk.

"Some place I found when I was confined here over Christmas vacation my sixth year," he said.

"Hmmmm Severus Tobias Snape was a rule breaker…. wondering off into the forbidden forest …I believe that would be 100 points Mr. Snape and detention for a month," she teased.

"It wasn't the middle of a war at that time so it was safer like it is now."

"Does anyone else know about it?"

"I never told anyone but I'm sure Albus knows," he turned off the path and they walked for another half hour.

They came to a group of lively green trees and the sound of a waterfall. The trees and bushes acted like a fence hiding what was on the other side. As they stepped through the fence of trees it was, like stepping into another world. The sun shined brighter, snow was gone and replaced with beautiful green grass. There were birds singing and flowers blooming. The waterfall fell over rocks into the pond below. She stood in awe and took everything before her. Severus just watched, in silence, as her expressions changed on her face…he was smiling and didn't realize it.

"Are you going to stand there quietly all day?" he finally spoke.

"Oh gods Severus, its so beautiful. I can't believe this place is here."

"You live in the wizardly world, how can you not believe it? Stranger things have happened in the forbidden forest," he said.

He walked to the shade of a tree by the waters edge and transfigured a bench for them to sit on. They just sat there for a while.

"Is the water warm?" she asked as she looked at the waterfall churning the water beneath it.

"Yes."

"Lets go skinny dipping."

He gave her his famous 'hell no' look.

"Ok…" she continued. "We can transfigure a bathing suit from our underwear if you are a prude"

"I'm not a prude I just don't desire being out in the open naked."

Hermione started taking her clothes off leaving only her lacy underwear. Then she transfigured them info a bikini. "Come on Severus, have a little fun no one knows about this place right…so what's the big deal?"

Severus sighed and started removing his outer robes, getting down to his boxer shorts.

Hermione took a look at him and giggled, "Your wearing the Santa boxers Ginny gave you."

"They are comfortable and I did not plan on walking around in my boxers," he transfigured them into a pair of black swim trunks that reached just below his knees.

Hermione walked over to the waters edge and tested the temperature with her toe. It was almost as warm as bath water, she walked into the water and turned around to Severus.

"Come on," she smiled at him standing on the bank.

He slowly made his way into the water until he was waist deep. She dipped down in the water going just below the surface to get her hair wet. He watched her as she came back up and fixed her hair out of her face.

"Come on get your hair wet," she smiled and splashed him with a big wave. He gave her a murderous look, she had seen that look before in third year, just before he made a girl cry. She blew it, now he would storm out of the water and tell her it was time to go. Her face dropped.

He turned and started to walk back to the bank. Her heart sank, she moved toward him. "I'm sorry Severus," she reached her hand out to his shoulder. Before she was able to touch him, he turned around with a smile on his face as he lounged toward her. "You little.." he picked her up and threw her in the water as she screamed at him playfully. She emerged laughing, once she got her feet under her she immediately tried to push him under but he was too strong she ended up underwater again. She was laughing so hard she couldn't talk.

"Ok….ok….I…give ….up," She said as he held her ready to throw her back into the water.

He sat her back down in the water beside him. Then dove into the water and swam out deeper, when he came up she watched him use both hands to get the hair out of his face and revealed a small smile. He had always enjoyed this place, he kept it as his own by never telling anyone. It was his place to get away from the Maurders and his other troubles. Last time he had been here was when he first started teaching he was having hard time getting respect , of coarse he doesn't have that problem now….well its more fear then respect but it works just the same. She swam out to him and they talked and continued to swim around for a while.

Later he stood in water almost up to his neck just watching her.

She swam out to him and treaded water. "This place is absolutely amazing…thanks for sharing it with me."

When he saw her start to get tired he pulled her close to him to give her a break.

"So no one else know about this place?" she bit her bottom lip.

"Its possible I suppose, but I've never heard anyone talking about it and I never mentioned it to anyone."

"So we are alone…in paradise….slim chance of anyone coming upon us?" She wrapped her legs around his waist.

"Under normal circumstances yes…but with Dumbledore around those chances increase a little."

She ground her hips into his. "I'm willing to risk it if you are."

"You little minx…what happened to the shy girl from our wedding night?"

"You happened," She pressed her lips to his, tongued his lips begging for entrance.

It didn't take long of kissing and petting for her to lose her patients. "Inside - now," she groaned.

He held her with one hand as he freed himself from his transfigured trunks. He pushed the crotch of her bikini to the side and slid into her. The both moaned with the feel of the new position and the weightless effect. He grabbed her hips and pulled them away from him slowly bringing her back toward him over and over again, gradually picking up speed. When he felt her start to slip over the edge, he stopped moving and let her finish riding him until she climaxed.

"Lets move somewhere more appropriate," he said as he started to walk to the shore, their bodies still one.

They were dripping wet as he walked with her still wrapped around his waist. He laid her down on the soft green grass still inside her. She noticed she was now dry, he must have done it wandlessly while he was walking. He kissed her passionately before getting up to take off his trunks. When he laid back over her he covered her body with kisses and pulled the straps down on her bikini top. She raised up so he could undo the clasp on the back.

Her hands ran through his hair as he sucked a nipple into his mouth. His hands grazed the sides of her body as he kissed and nipped his way down to her belly button. When he sat up on his knees he brought her bikini bottoms along with him and tossed them to the side with her top.

She pulled him back down on top of her, he entered her slowly, setting a steady pace. Their sighs and moans joined the bird's song. He felt her start to quake under him as she was starting to reach her second peak.

Severus looked down at her with out stopping his movements, "Wait on me this time," he said as his hips crashed into hers. "Almost there." A look of concentration took over his face as he searched for his own release.

She moved her hips to met his as he picked up the pace.

"Now." he finally groaned and then they came together. They sat still for a few minutes neither wanting to move. As his breath came back he looked down and brushed away some hair that was stuck to her check.

"It's getting late we need to head back before it gets dark," Severus said.

"I don't want to leave."

"We can always come back."

"You promise?"

"Yes, I promise." he stood and helped her up.

She looked back one last time before they walk through the fence of trees, and left the beautiful place behind.

The winter air greeted them as they began the walk back to the castle. Snow crunching under their shoes.

As they walked out of the forbidden forest and into view of the castle, Fawkes flew past them, up to the headmasters window. Severus wondered how much of that Albus saw through his familiar. "That old perv," Severus mumbled.

"What?" Hermione asked.

"Nothing."

A/N: Thanks for reading. There will be at least two more chapters maybe three…..probably four since this was suppose to be a one shot anyway…lol.

I realized in early chapters that I had some shops in Hogsmead that were actually in Diagon Alley. I'm surprised no one brought it up. I'll go back and fix that later. Thanks again, you guys are awesome !


	11. Chapter 11

The day before Christmas Eve, they worked on potions for his private stores and he went over the process of making wolfsbane potion with her. She enjoyed spending time with him especially in the lab. It was amazing to watch him work.

That night Hermione was in the bathroom getting ready for the bed . Severus was already in bed, his back against the headboard, book in hand. Hermione stepped out of the bathroom and just stood in the doorway. When she knew Severus wasn't going to break his concentration from reading, she loudly cleared her throat to get his attention. When he looked up from his book he saw her standing there clothed in the outfit Ginny had given her.

"This by far is my favorite gift," he sat the book on the nightstand without looking away from her.

She blushed a little as he watched her walk to the bed, sure he had seen her naked plenty of times but she had never worn sexy underwear for him. She didn't wear it long, it ended up thrown across the room.

They woke up on Christmas Eve said their good mornings like any other day. Hermione jumped in the shower first. They had nothing planned for that day except dinner with the staff. Dumbledore insisted that everyone celebrate together. She walked out of the bathroom with a towel around her. She heard Severus moving things around on his desk and hoped he was not going to work all day, the day before Christmas.

When she was dressed she walked into the sitting room and found Severus sitting in his chair reading the Dailey Prophet. She went to say something but in her peripherally vision she saw something in the corner that was not suppose to be there. When she turned her head she was surprised to find a Christmas tree. There was a six and a half foot evergreen with green and red balls sitting inside the Snape chambers. Her mouth gapped open.

"That look is not very becoming of you, Hermione," he closed the paper.

"How - why- when.."

"I'm not a very festive person but I thought a could handle a tree for a couple of days. Unless you do not like it I can have the house elves return it to hogsmead."

"No..no..I love it," she walked up to the tree with tears in her eyes. She reached out and held one of the glass balls in her hand. It was a green one with the silver outline of a Slytherin snake. She smiled and picked up another one, a red one, with a lion outlined in gold.

She turned around to look at her husband. "Thank you."

His expression did not change, it was his stern straight face that he used in class. "Now don't get an ideas. I don't want to see any other decorations invading our space."

"Of coarse not," she wiped the tears from her eyes.

They spent the rest of the day doing absolutely nothing.

That night the two were getting dressed for the mandatory celebratory dinner. They both were their school robes as they walked down to the Great Hall and through the teacher's entrance. There was an extra chair set up by Severus for Hermione, since she was the only student left and married to Severus, of course she was invited to the staff celebration. Dumbledore toasted and then they tucked in to the wonderful feast the elves had made.

When they were finished, Dumbledore pulled out a box from his pocket and enlarged it to its regular size. "I received these as a gift for the staff," he said as he laid the package on the table. "Everyone have one," he nodded to the box.

Everyone took one of the little cupcake looking things except for Severus. When Dumbledore finished chewing his last bite, he looked over at Severus. "Oh come on my boy, its Christmas it won't hurt you to have a little desert."

Severus reluctantly took one from the box. "I assume you checked for poison, dark magic, etc?" Severus asked as he stared at the cake in his hand.

"Of coarse."

Severus took a bite, he wasn't much of a sweets person but he didn't want to hear anymore from Dumbledore. Sometimes it was just easier to go along with him then to argue. They all continued to talk for a while. Hermione was in a conversation with Minerva, and Severus could not keep his eyes off her. She looked extra beautiful tonight. Every now and then Hermione would look away from Minerva, catching a glance of Severus.

His expression was softer like when they were alone. All of the sudden she had this urge to straddle his lap and snog him senseless.

Severus could not stop staring at her lips as she talked with Minerva. He had this vision of taking her right there on the head table while everyone looked on. He started getting hard just thinking about it.

Minerva noticed the strange look on Severus face. "Are you alright Severus?"

"I'm fine."

Hermione bit her lip as she looked at Severus. She fought the urge to touch him in a very inappropriate way.

Minerva saw the same look in Hermione. " Are you okay dear?"

Hermione was shaking her leg up and down trying to get her mind on something else. "Yes ma'am. I'm fine," her leg rubbed up against his. Just the small touch sent electricity through both of there bodies.

"Bloody hell!" Severus proclaimed. The whole table looked at him. "Albus, where did you get those sweets?"

"They were sent as a gift to the staff. I assure you there was nothing wrong with them I check them for dark magic," Albus advised.

"Who did they come from?" Severus asked again. A little anger in his voice.

Albus looked at the young man. "The Weasley twins."

"Well there was something obviously in them."

Minerva looked at Severus and Hermione. "We all had some and we are fine," she looked over at the other end of the table at the rest of the staff.

"Well you should have checked for everything and not just dark magic," he looked at Hermione like he was going to devour her. "I think we should be going," he said as Hermione's hand ran up his thigh toward his hardness ready to burst from his trousers.

Albus looked from one Snape to the other. "Its still early my boy, stay a little longer."

Severus stippled a moan as Hermione's hand came to rest between his legs. "Unless you want a peep show right here on the head table, we have to go," Severus grabbed her hand from his lap and stood.

Hermione look at the people around the table. "Merry Christmas." She managed to say before she was pulled out of the Great Hall.

The staff looked at the two in confusion as they practically ran out through the teacher's entrance. Dumbledore waved his wand over the remaining sweets in the box, looking for any minor tampering. Minerva started to get up from the table as she spoke. "We should check on them. They did not look well."

Albus smiled. "They will be fine Minerva. I imagine they will want to be alone for quite a while….seems to be some kind of lust potion in the cakes," he said as he picked up one of the cupcakes to study."

"Oh my." Minerva gasped. The other professors mumbled to each other. "Why weren't we all affected?"

"I'm not sure…somehow they concentrated it specifically for Severus and Hermione."

"Those two Weasleys are quite talented….too bad they can't use the talent for something good."

Severus and Hermione had barley made it down the hall when he could not hold back any longer. He pushed her back up against the wall and attacked her lips. He pulled back from her, "I'm going to kill those Weasleys," he said as she nipped at his neck.

"Hold that thought until we see how this plays out," Hermione said as he sucked on the pulse point of her neck and pushed his body into hers.

"I wanted to take you right there on the table," he ran his hand over her chest and squeezed her breast.

She moaned when his finger brushed over her clothed nipple. "We have to get out of the hall."

They made it a few more feet before she was up against the wall again. She wrapped her legs around his waist and there was more kissing and groping.

The two heard a throat clear and without looking, they stopped. Severus rested his forehead on hers but they did not move positions. They stood there…Hermione pushed up against the wall with her legs wrapped around her husband. Neither looked at Minerva or Albus they just kept their eyes on each other, slightly out of breath.

Albus was the first to speak. "I apologize it does seem that there was a lust potion of some kind within the sweets. I can make an antidote, it shouldn't take long."

"It's up to Hermione." Severus never moved.

She shook her head no.

"We can mange, Albus." Severus pulled his head away from hers and helped her put her feet back on the ground, still never looking at the two as he started to drag Hermione to the dungeons.

"You better not hurt her," she called after them. Minerva didn't like what she saw when he threw her against the hard stone wall before. She looked over at a twinkling Albus. "You knew about the potion, didn't you?"

"I had no idea," Albus started walking leaving Minerva a second behind.

The couple barely made it through their chamber door before clothes started falling to the floor. Each touch was electric, there was an intensity that had never been there before. Their senses were on over drive thanks to the lust potion, her skinned burned everywhere his lips touched her. They made it to the bedroom, where he tossed her on the bed and climbed in after her. He would spend more time pleasuring her later….right now he needed to be inside her. Before they fell asleep they tasted every inch of each other multiple times, sometimes were soft some were hard, but all intense.

The next morning Hermione woke up, her body still entwined with Severus, her head rested on his chest. "Merry Christmas," she raised her head up to look at him.

He opened his eyes and peaked over at the clock. "Its only 6:30," he groaned and closed his eyes back. "We were up all night, are you not exhausted as I am?"

"Yes," she smiled.

"Be sure to thank those Weasley twins next time you see them," Severus grinned.

"You can tell them when you see them New Year's Eve."

"I'm not going."

"Why?"

"I loath gatherings and especially with all those Weasleys, the mutt and the wolf."

"Ok… I'll go by myself," She laid her head back down on his chest, she wasn't giving up yet she would find a way to talk him into going.

"I didn't hurt you last night did I?" he asked as he unknowingly traced circles on her upper arm.

"No," she made circles on his chest with her fingertip.

They laid in silence for a few minutes replaying the many rounds of sex last night.

"Sleep for a few more hours," he moaned. "It's a holiday."

"But its Christmas morning," she protested. "You always get up early on Christmas morning, its like a rule."

She finally got him out of bed and after they dressed they headed for the sitting room. As they made their way to their chairs he levitated their gifts to their respective chair.

She unwrapped the gift he wrapped in green paper. It was a book, 'Hogwarts: A History' but this one was different than what she had. It was the new version which had the Harry's defeat of Voldemort but it was also self updating. She would never have to buy a new copy of her favorite book.

"Thank you Severus. I love…it." She ran her hand over the cover and looked at him like she wanted to say more. "Now open yours."

He slowly unwrapped the flawless wrapped gift. It was a rather expensive dragon skin journal.

"You didn't have to …this is too much."

"I know I didn't have to . I wanted to," Hermione tucked a stray hair behind her ear. "I thought you could use it for your research or notes for a book…if you decided to write another one."

"Thank you Hermione," he smiled.

They continued to open gifts from Albus and Minerva and just relaxed the rest of the day

The day after Christmas, Hermione and Severus were in the sitting room doing some light reading, when Hermione had an idea.

"Is there any way to speed up the process of a potion? Like instead of a month be able to make it in a few days?, maybe using a charm or spell along with the potion?" Hermione asked.

"Are you speaking of the article about a year ago in potions weekly?" Severus asked as he turned the page.

"Yes…I assume you think it can not be done."

"If a potion takes a month to make it is for a reason. Things have to be done a certain way in order for it to work properly."

She smiled, one of those evil 'I've got an idea' ones. "I'll make you a deal…if I can not only successful make poly juice potion but make it in less than a week….you come with me on New Year's Eve."

Severus thought about it for a minute. The poly juice potion was a very complicated potion, that's why he did not teach it in his class. Even in the slim chance that she could make the potion itself she would not be able to speed the process up. There just was not enough research out there yet. It was basically just theory, a theory from a very crazy wizard.

"Deal," he agreed.

"Can I use your lab?" Hermione asked with a smile.

"Yes…just don't mess anything up."

"You know I won't," she rolled her eyes and hurried off to get started.

Severus did not see her the rest of the day and not much over the next few days.

A couple of days before New year's eve , Severus sat at his desk that evening, starting lesson plans for the next term. He had only seen Hermione long enough that morning for her to grab a quick bite to eat. She reminded him of himself when he was working on something new. He gets so wrapped up in it that he doesn't eat sometimes.

Hermione came rushing out of the lab, wearing a pair of pj bottoms of Severus' and an old t-shirt of his. She walked up to him without a word and plucked a hair from his head.

"Bloody hell!" he yelled , touching his head to make sure there wasn't a chunk missing.

"I'm finished," she held up a vial and dropped his hair into it. As she started toward her lips with the vial he jumped up.

"You can't just take a potion without knowing if its safe."

He was too late she had already drank the whole thing. She winced from the nasty taste now in her mouth. "I know I'm not a dunderhead…I have already tested it."

He stood in front of her as she began to change. A few seconds later and it was like he was looking into a mirror. She ran her hand through her shorter hair and her fingers grazed across her new face. Her hand moved over her new chest to find muscle replacing breast, down her new stomach and continued until her hand was between her legs cupping her package, she grinned. "This could be fun."

He slapped her hand away from herself. "No touching me….you…don't do that."

She smiled. "You don't normally have a problem with me touching you."

"Well that's different."

"hmmm,… I have to pee," she turned and started to walk away.

"Why did you not do that before?"

"I was excited, …at least I remembered to change clothes."

"Don't sit down," he said.

"Why?"

"Because Severus Snape does not sit down to relieve himself."

"Its not like anyone is going to know."

"I would know," he sat back down in his chair.

"Fine I will stand…see how much of a mess I can make."

She came back ten minutes later.

"That sure did take a while," Severus said as he put his book down as she sat on the couch.

"…I got distracted… curious as to how things felt… to you,"

He didn't really pay attention to what she had said. "This is amazing…I would kiss you now if you didn't look like me. So how long have you been working on this, has to be more than just these past few days."

"I started after I read that article. But I wasn't sure it would work. Never had a chance to try it out, because I found out about the marriage law not long after finishing the research."

"Do you realize what this means, what you can accomplish with this."

She had not ever seen him this excited. They shared the same thirst for knowledge. She smiled at him which looked weird considering it was his face she was smiling with. "would you like to see my notes?" she asked.

"Yes,"

"I'll be right back."

He walked over to the couch where she was sitting before and at sat down. He could not believe this, she really was the smartest witch of her age probably the smartest witch to ever walk through the doors of Hogwarts. They sat for hours that night and the next day going over her research.

A/N: I wanted to write more on the elf outfit but I just could not get it right so I left it to your imagination. Also had another idea for the poly juiced Severus but it was a little dirty….didn't think it belonged in this story…maybe a one shot later evil grin. Some people may not be into that kind of stuff. Thanks for reading.


	12. Chapter 12

Severus woke up the last day of the year dreading the night to come, almost as much as he had dreaded being in the presence of Voldemort all those years of spying. He had promised himself once he was free of his spying duties he would never go back to Number Twelve Grimmauld Place or the company that inhabited it.

He watched Hermione as he sat in his chair by the fire and read. She walked around their chambers happily, obviously looking forward to spending time with her friends. Severus smirked to himself as he thought how Slytherin that little ploy was to get him to go tonight. She had made the deal knowing bloody well she could successfully make the complicated potion and already had the research to complete the rest of the task. All of which she had neglected to tell him before making said deal. Completing the potion in only her second year was a feat within itself but to cut the brewing time down was amazing. Granted she did not come up with the idea all on her own but she had done the research where before there was none or at least nothing solid.

Severus watched as she plop down on the couch with a book and flipped to her marked page.

"I'm not going," he said as he looked back at his book.

She looked up. "Yes you are…we made a deal. I successfully made poly juice potion in less than a week, so you are coming with me."

"It was not a honest deal…you left out some important details….like how you already knew you could complete the complicated potion and how you had already completed the research to speed the brewing process."

"Yes it was kind of Slytherin of me, I suppose you are rubbing off on me…but I wasn't dishonest, you just never asked for any additional information. And I figured you already knew about the incident in second year since you know everything that goes on in the castle."

"I do…usually… in my spy days I might have missed a few things here and there since I was more worried about staying alive and keeping my cover with the death eaters in case Voldemort returned."

"Well you not getting out of it," she said.

"I'm still not going and what can you do about it?"

She thought about it for a second, "well I do have a batch of poly juice potion made up…a few of your hairs and Hogwarts could be seeing a new side of Professor Snape. Maybe a nice little nude streak down the hall. Or a strip tease during dinner."

"Fine but I'm not staying all night," he growled.

"Just a few hours," she smiled.

He spent all day trying to think of a way to get out of going. But truthfully there was no reason not to, except he didn't want to go. He was caught up with all his potions and had finished his lesson plans…he was stuck. Hermione agreed not to drag him there before ten p.m. and not stay longer than one a.m. . He worked hard to talk her down from staying until three down to one.

They ate dinner in their rooms. At the table he continued his fight to avoid going.

"I do not understand why you are so adamant that I attend. You would enjoy yourself much more without my company."

"You're my husband and its New Years Eve. I want to spend it with you."

"Then we can stay here and we celebrate alone."

"I want to spend time with my friends too."

"You realize that I do not make public displays of…affection…" he couldn't think of another word. "so there will not be a spectacle when the clock strikes midnight."

"Yes I know, is it so wrong to want to spend time with my husband, amongst my friends?"

"No…I suppose not…but I'm still sure you would have more fun without me…I'm not much of the party type."

"So I've noticed. But maybe you can relax a little bit now that the war is over and there is no need to be the snarky bastard of the dungeons," she said playfully.

"Like I've said before…old habits die hard."

They made it to the party about ten thirty, after much stalling by Severus. Most everyone else had been there all day so they were the last ones there. They both were greeted when they walked into the room, Hermione with hugs and Severus with awkward hellos to which he replied with a nod or a simple hello. Hermione had walked off with Ginny to find out if they broke the news to Ron yet about her and Harry.

As Hermione and Ginny stood across the room from Severus, Remus walked up to Severus, both men had their eye on Hermione as she talked and laughed with her friend.

"So... are you taking care of her?" Remus asked as he stuck his hands in his pockets. Both still watching the two young women.

"She's alive isn't she?" Severus snarled. "And she is quiet capable of taking care of herself."

"That's not what I meant," He looked to Severus, noticing he still watched Hermione. "Are you being nice to her?"

"That is something you would have to ask her," Severus realized he was staring at his wife and brought his attention to Remus.

The men just stood and stared at each other for a moment. Remus was the first to turn away.

"Well she does look happy,"

Severus let his gaze fall back to his wife and started to smile as she laughed at something the Weasley had said, but he stopped himself. This was not the place for that.

Everyone began to find a place to sit in the small room. Severus' spot was in a lone chair in the corner. A few minutes after he got settled Hermione pulled a chair next to him instead of with her friends but still close enough to talk to them. They all sat around talking and drinking wine, which Severus was sure to check for anything the Weasly's could have slipped in it, before he ingested anything. He didn't want another scene like Christmas Eve. Only reason he didn't hex those two was because he did rather enjoy that night, now if they were seen by anyone other that Albus or Minerva, who were like family to him, it would have been another story.

Severus sat quietly, with his normal scrawl in place, as he watched everyone else talk and gossip. All the other couples sat together with their significant other. Ginny practically sat in Harry's lap, so obviously they and told Ron. There were touches here and there and kisses both chaste and not so chaste. Severus rolled his eyes and turned to look at Hermione who watched the couple with envy.

The night continued on and Hermione longed to be able to act like everyone else with their partner. Closer to midnight everyone stood and began the count down. With forced excitement across her face, Hermione looked down at Severus who was still seated. She managed to get him to stand but couldn't get his face to lose the hard, stern features. When the clock struck midnight everyone cheered and couples kissed…and kissed…and kissed. It had only been a few seconds but it felt like an eternity to Hermione, she wasn't expecting a kiss but she did not imagine it would hurt this much to see everyone around her enjoy their Ney Year's kiss. She stared at Harry and Ginny until she realized Severus was looking at her.

She smiled at him, "Happy New Year, Severus."

"Happy New Year," he smiled back. He saw the hurt in her eyes as she started to turn away. 'What is this girl doing to me' he asked himself.

He reached his hand out to her and grabbed her cheek to turn her back to face him. He didn't say anything just bent down and pressed his lips to hers. Once her surprise faded she opened her mouth to him. The kiss deepened…slow and sensual. There was something different about this kiss maybe it was because of the room full of people that were eventually forgotten or maybe it was the little bit of wine in her system.

They did not realize everyone else, who had a head start, had finished kissing and now watched them. The boys looked disgusted but Ginny and Tonks just smiled.

Their lips smacked as they finished one kiss and started another. It was a sensual smack not like that of two horny fifth years behind the rose bushes. Hermione let out a soft moan as her hand reached up to touch his face. Before they could go any farther Remus loudly cleared his throat.

The two stopped kissing and looked at each other, a blush started to grace her face as she realized everyone was watching but she couldn't take her eyes off of Severus. There was something in his eyes that she had never seen.

"Would you two like to be alone," Sirius asked the couple.

Severus answered, without looking away. "Actually yes we would…or at least I would," he had spent enough time with this lot, he was ready to be alone with his wife. He wasn't in to all the hoopla with the holiday but he was human, he enjoyed having someone to spend the holiday with especially when that someone was of the opposite sex.

Hermione saw the pleading in his eyes and thought that he had endured enough company for the night. She looked away from her husband at the faces that watched her. "Um…we're going to go guys…I've tortured Severus enough for one night."

When they got back to their rooms he pulled her close and kissed her like he had a few minutes ago. When they broke apart she was smiling.

"What?" he asked.

"What's gotten into you?"

"Nothing…can't a man enjoy kissing his wife on the first day of the new year?" He kissed her again and they made their way to the bedroom.

Once clothes were strolled across the floor and they both laid naked on the bed, he slowly entered her, eyes burned through hers, never leaving their gaze. Moans and sighs filled the dungeon bedroom as he slowly slid in and out of her. She bit her bottom lip as she concentrated on the look in his eyes and the feel of his body in hers. This was almost like the lust potion but not quite, that was more animalist this was…something else.

Once they were sated, Hermione laid with her head on his chest lost in thought. She couldn't figure out what was different about this time. Maybe she was just imagining it….wishful thinking perhaps. Could just be the wine had went to their heads….although they did not drink that much. She listen to his heart beat as her thoughts ran rapid through her mind.

Severus stroked her arm as he stared up at the ceiling. He had never felt anything like that before. Those Weasley twins must have slipped them something again, from now on he would not drink or eat anything he had not brought himself.

He continued to stroke her arm. She liked her post sex snuggle time with him, it was the only time she slept well. The nights they didn't have sex they each hung on to their own side of the bed. She was still lost in her thoughts when sleep found her.

Classes started a few days later, and everything was back to normal. No more time alone in the castle with Severus. They went back to teaching and studying but they did seem to have grown closer since the holiday.

A few weeks later, there was a warm Saturday and the end of January, and Harry persuaded Hermione to go to the Quidditch pitch and have some fun. She hated flying but they promised not to go to high. They had been out for over an hour and Hermione had become more comfortable on the broom. She had to admit it was a little relaxing to fly through the air, wind blowing in her face and through her hair. Her hair was going to be a mess when she was done but she didn't care. The four of them were hovering above the ground, not too high, caring on a conversation when Hermione's broom started to shake which freaked Hermione out. She decided it was time to have her feet on the ground. As she started toward the ground the shaking got worse and she went out of control, the broom bucked her off and she fell to the ground.

Severus walked down the hall toward the front entrance of Hogwarts, he was on his way to the forbidden forest for some potion ingredients. He saw Malfoy and his two cronies walking in the door. Talking and laughing about something. Severus could only hear part of their conversation.

"Did you see the look on her face?" Malfoy said. "And the sound …" he shut up when he saw his professor walking toward him.

Severus gave them a quick glare and continued walking out the door. Once outside he saw a frantic Ginny Weasley running toward him. She stopped in front of him trying to catch her breath.

"Need-Madam-Pomfrey-Hermione-pitch," was all she got out.

"Go get Pomfrey," Severus said and then ran off to the Quidditch pitch.

When he got there Harry and Ron was kneeled over her body which laid on her side. "Don't move her," he shouted as he knelt over her. "What happened?" he asked as he ran a quick diagnostic spell.

"I don't know. We were flying and then all the sudden her broom took on a mind of its own," Harry explained.

There didn't seem to be anything seriously wrong just some broken bones.

"What the hell was she doing on a broom. She hates those things," Severus said , as he levitated her and started walking toward the castle. Half way there, they past Ginny and Madam Pomfrey.

"I'll take her from here, Severus," Pomfrey raised her wand ready to take over.

"No, I have her," he continued to walk past.

Severus made it to the hospital wing with his still unconscious wife, followed by her friends and the medi witch. He gently laid her down on the closest bed as everyone gathered around.

Pomfrey ran a more complex diagnostic spell and determined she had a broken wrist some broken fingers, three broken ribs and a bump on the head, but nothing too major. "Ok you all need to leave so I can get her fixed up," she said as she walked over to the curtain.

All but Severus left, he stayed behind and watched as his wife laid on the hospital bed, her hair fanned out across the pillow.

Pomfrey looked at him as she started to close the curtains. "You too Severus, I need to get her changed and heal these broken bones."

"She is my wife, Poppy. I've seen her naked, after all we do have sex, thanks to the bloody ministry."

"Oh right, sometimes I forget what they have done do these poor young children, making them get married so young," she pulled the curtain closed and changed Hermione into a gown. It didn't take long to set the bones and heal the scratches she received from the fall. "She will be fine in a few days, bones should be repaired in a couple of hour but she will still have some pain. She should be awake by morning. She was very lucky she was close to the ground when she fell."

"I'll stay here until she awakes," he summoned a chair and sat by the foot of the bed.

"There is nothing that we can do now, just give her time to heal. You go on to your rooms and I'll let you know when she wakes."

Severus looked up at her, the look in his eyes told her he wasn't going anywhere.

Pomfrey laid some potions on the side of the bed. "Very well, should she awake here are some pain potions if she needs them."

Severus just watched her for a while. He had no idea why she was on a broom, she had told him before that she was afraid of those things and was not a very good flyer. He would be sure to scold her for that once she was feeling better. He thought back to when he was walking out of the castle, Malfoy had something to do with it, he just knew it although he had no proof. Severus summoned his house elf and requested that he bring him the book he had been reading from his chambers.

He extinguished all the lights by her bed except for a single candle he let float by his book. After a few hours she started to stir, obviously in the middle of a bad dream. She opened her eyes and screamed out.

"It was just a dream," he said softly and put his book down.

She had tears in her eyes. "I was falling…."

"Your fine now," he stopped her before she got started. He didn't know how to comfort her so he sure didn't want to see any tears. He was used to causing them not stopping them.

She tried to sit up but winced in pain.

He walked over to the bedside table and grabbed the potion Pomfrey had left, "Here drink this."

She immediately felt better. "Thank you." she handed the vial back to him and gave him a little smile.

After he laid it back on the table he started back over toward his chair.

"Will you sleep in the bed with me?" she asked.

He was about to say that it would be inappropriate but her eyes where full of desperation. "Of course," he removed his robes so that he was left in only his trousers and a black shirt.

He laid down beside her on top of the covers, once he was settled she rolled over on her side and laid her head on his chest. She was asleep not five minutes after he laid down and he was soon to follow.

Severus woke the next morning to a familiar throat clearing. Severus and Hermione laid in the same position they had fallen asleep in.

Minerva gasped, "Severus, this is highly inappropriate behavior in the hospital wing. What if one of her classmates came to visit her?" she looked to Albus who stood next to her.

"Am I not allowed to comfort my wife?" he asked.

"I have no problem with that but you should keep your clothes on," Minerva scolded.

Severus was slightly confused, he looked down at the witch head on his bare chest. "I assure you I went to sleep with my shirt on." He looked on down his body to make sure he had on his trousers…thankfully he did.

Hermione raised up her head. "Sorry…that was my fault, it aggravated me while I slept so I divested it," She sat all the way up in the bed.

"And where did you send it?" Severus got out of bed and looked around for his shirt.

"I'm not sure … I was half asleep. I'm sorry Severus."

"...That's ok," he put his robes on over his bare chest.

Minerva was surprised that he did not get angry.

"How are you feeling my child?" Dumbledore asked.

"Much better…just a little sore."

Madam Pomfrey came through the curtain. "Good to see you awake my dear."

"Thank you Madam Pomfrey. How long do I have to stay here?" she hated staying in the hospital wing and wanted to leave as soon as possible.

"Stay at least until after dinner and if you still feel well you can go. Just no strenuous activity for at least a week."

Minerva looked over at Severus.

"What? I don't force her into my bed. We are adults we can abstain for a week."

Hermione blushed at Severus' words and tried to think of something to change the subject away from her sex life.

A/N: Ok one more chapter to go which I pretty much have written out already. My muse is gone, no more ideas for this one shot, unless I think of something in the next week or so. Thanks for reading.


	13. Chapter 13

Ok so maybe they couldn't abstain for a week, it had been only two days and they were both going nutters.

They sat next to each other on the couch the evening of day two, when she reached over and kissed him. After a few minutes Severus pulled away, "Pomfrey said no strenuous activity for a week."

"I believe I'm healed enough to kiss. That's not very strenuous,"

He was astounded she just wanted to sit around and kiss him, they had never done that, a kiss had always led to sex. He knew he did not have a handsome face but most women did love his body, they tended to avoid his lips and concern themselves with other body parts.

The snog session seemed to release enough sexual tension that she could go on with her day. She continued to steal a few snog sessions through out the next couple of days. By day four it was enough for her. She missed his body and what it did to her and she missed there post sex snuggle.

Hermione woke the morning of the fourth day. She watched him sleep for a while and then woke him with a kiss. She had been kissing him soundly when he stopped her. "I feel fine," she protested.

"Just a few more days, I don't want to do anything to hurt you," which was true but more importantly he was a grown man for Merlin sakes and he could go a week without sex.

She smirked as she got out of bed and pulled off her night clothes before heading to the shower. Usually she would wait until she was in the bathroom before getting undressed but she hoped maybe Severus would change his mind and join her in the shower.

He watched her naked form walk to the bathroom and shut the door behind her. He would be glad when the week was up. He missed waking up in the mornings with her head laying on his chest and her arms around him. He wasn't sure when that had happened. It took all his will power to not follow her into the shower.

Later that afternoon, after classes were completed for the day, she found Severus in his office. She adjusted his desk chair to accommodate both of them and straddled his lap.

She kissed him without complaint from him. The kisses became more passionate and he bucked his hips up without realizing it. She felt his length harden against her and he moaned when she ground her hips into his.

"Hermione…." he weakly protested. He wrapped his hands around her hips and pulled her into him. They continued to dry hump and kiss until they both came.

"Fuck," Severus groaned as he found release.

Hermione laid her forehead on his as they caught their breath for a minute.

"I can't believe I just came in my trousers like a randy fifth year," Severus said.

They were interrupted from their rest by a voice that came from the direction of their private chambers.

Minerva was standing in the door way that lead into their chambers, obviously she had entered through their floo.

"For Merlin sake, its only been four days, what happened to being able to abstain for a week?" Minerva asked.

Severus replied. "I miscalculated. And we technically didn't have sex,"

Hermione removed herself from his lap. "Must we keep talking about my sex life?"

Severus smiled. Minerva looked at him with surprise. She wasn't used to him smiling. "I hope someone in the castle is on their deathbed, since our floo is only to be used in life and death emergencies."

"Well not quit life and death, but it is an emergency and I figured since Hermione was suppose to be taking it easy for a while that it was safe to use the floo."

Minerva explained the situation with some of the students and a potion that they had tried to concoct. Severus was needed to make an antidote. It took most of the afternoon and it wasn't until after dinner before she saw him again.

They talked for a while before they went to bed, they said goodnight and she rolled over on her side , away from him. After a few minutes of debate with himself, Severus moved closer and pulled her so that her back was up against his chest, his arm draped across her waist. Neither said a word, Hermione smiled as she found sleep.

The next morning they woke in the same position. She didn't want to move she would be content to stay there all day, wrapped in his strong arms. After a few minutes he spoke.

"I know your awake."

"I didn't want to wake you, its still rather early," she maneuvered over onto her back so she could look up at him. Without a word she kissed him. After a while he stopped her….again.

"Yes, I know…" she huffed before he was able to speak. "…a few more days, but there are other things that we can do besides strenuous intercourse, … although I feel fine for that," she smiled and pushed him over onto his back, kissed her way from his lips down between his legs. She vanished his boxers.

She moved her hand over his groin but did not touch it. She lightly touched and teased the juncture of his thighs to his torso. She slowly bent down and kissed his right thigh, planted soft kisses on his skin as she moved up toward his groin. She skipped over his cock and went down the other thigh. She continued to tease him with kisses and touches, everywhere but where he wanted.

"For Merlin sake, woman," Severus yelled.

She smiled in victory as she took his length in her hand, slowly stroked it a few times and then kissed the very tip. She ran her tongue over the slit. He hissed at the feel of her soft lips on his sensitive skin. He was in heaven as she continued to give him all the attention. He made her stop her before he came, he wanted to taste her.

Hermione looked disappointed but had no time to protest before she was tossed on her back and he returned the favor.

After a while she couldn't take it anymore. "Please Severus I want you inside me NOW…I can't wait two more days. I assure you I am completely healed and I'm not going to break."

He looked up from between her legs. "Well you did,…break, a few days ago," he reminded her as he moved up her body so he was laying on top of her.

"You didn't break me... I'm pretty sure Malfoy had something to do with it by the way he has been looking at me and talking about me behind my back," she said as moved his hair behind his ear.

He slowly slid into her. "I won't let him do anything else to hurt you." He moaned once he was fully inside her. It felt like ages since the last time. He had went without sex or at least what he considered sex (death eaters and such didn't count) for a long period of time but now since getting some on a regular basis, he had started to miss it.

He was careful not to hurt her, when she tried to roll on top of him he stopped her and told her to just relax and let him do the work.

Valentines day was just around the corner and Dumbledore had insisted on having a dance. Hermione was not looking forward to it, she had decided she was definitely not going. She didn't want to be around all the lovey dovey stuff, not after New Years Eve, sure it ended amazingly but the time leading up to that was horrid. There was one in a million chance she would have been kissed that night and on Valentines day the chances would go down dramatically since the entire student body would be in attendance. All the happy couples on the day of love would just remind her of what her marriage lacked.

She needed to study for her N.E.W.T.S anyway. Her friends spent the next week trying to convince her to go. Except Ginny, she didn't really push Hermione to go, because she figured what her reason was for not wanting to go.

The morning of the dance ,on her way out the door for breakfast, Severus asked her if she was meeting him in the Great Hall or going to the dance together.

"Oh, I'm not going. I have studying to do and thought I would do some additonal research."

"Missing one night will not hurt, especially someone with you intellect."

"I'm not one for dances anyway."

"Neither am I , but I remember you dragged me to that New Years Eve party. And I have to attend, on Albus's orders, and I would like you to come with me."

"That wasn't a dance. You don't need me to go, you'll have the other professor to converse with and you have to chaperone so you will have plenty to keep you occupied."

"You can dance with your friends, I'm sure Ginny would enjoy your company."

She pictured Severus dancing, the entire school would fall out with shock if they saw him step onto the dance floor. She wondered if he even knew how to dance.

Severus interrupted her thoughts. "If you attend with me…" he paused "I will give you one dance…slow dance none of that crazy gyrating stuff."

She looked at him like he had just spoke Klingon or something. "You promise?"

He nodded in agreement.

She smiled, "The whole school will have a heart attack."

"Well if you do not wish to dance then we will not."

"No…that would be very nice," she smiled again.

"Only one dance."

"Okay, only one dance…got it."

So she went with him to the Great Hall instead of meeting. She stayed with him for a while by the punch bowl until someone asked her to dance. He watched her dance to a fast song , one of those gyrating dances.

A slow song came on and she decided to take a break, all her friends were paired up and dancing so she found a seat with some Gryffindors. She tried to stay in the conversation but she stole glances every now and then at the happy couples as they danced and held each other tight. She was having an awful time dancing with everyone but the one she wanted to be dancing with.

After a few more songs, she finally grew tired of waiting on Severus. If he wasn't going to dance with her, then she was going to take her leave. She walked up to Severus, where he stood with the other professors, guarding the punch bowl, she greeted her professors and then turned to her husband.

"May I have my dance now?" she asked.

The professors looked curiously at there long time colleague.

"I said a slow song and this is a fast song." Severus replied

As soon as the words were out of his mouth Albus waved a hand and the song cut off in the middle, and a slow song began.

"Thank you Albus," Severus snarked.

Hermione beamed at Albus as she took Severus' hand and led him out onto the dance floor. They passed many students with strange looks plastered on their faces, at the sight of the Potion Master being dragged onto the dance floor.

The barely touched each other as they started to dance. "See this isn't so bad is it?" she asked.

Some of the couples completely stopped dancing, to watch their professor rage at the young witch , but he never did.

"Yes it is actually," he looked around and glared at the eyes that were unfortunate to meet his.

"Well it was your idea, for a dance," she reminded him.

They held each other at arms length as if it would kill them to get to close. The couples around them danced cautiously and distanced themselves from the moody Potion Master. After the surprise wore off everyone went about there business.

"It induced you to come with me did it not?"

"What if I would have still said no?"

"My next option was to threaten to use your remaining poly juice potion against you." He relaxed a little under her hands. "Then Hogwarts would have had a naked Hermione running through the halls or stripping in the middle of the library," he smiled.

"Why didn't you just skip to plan b?, that would have been much more Slytherin of you."

"I suppose I've spent too much time surrounded by Gryffindors."

They continued to dance in silence for a while.

"You know Severus, I don't have dragon pox or anything. You could stand a little closer."

"I think this is more appropriate, given the present company," he looked around at the students. The ones that were brave enough to be looking in his direction, quickly turned their heads.

After the song ended, she walked with him back over to his post near the punch bowl. They talked for a little while and he almost forgot he was at a dreadful dance he was forced to attend, until Hermione went and danced with her friends. He watched from his post as she danced with Weasley, Potter and a few others.

Later Dumbledore announced the last song of the night. Ron walked up to Hermione.

"Want to dance?"

"Where is your girlfriend?"

"Snape caught her trying to slip some firewhisky in the punch and sent her to her dorm early and gave her a month of detention with Hagrid."

"Oh ok. Sure," the music started and Ron wrapped his arms around her.

Not ten seconds after the song had started , the two friends were interrupted by Severus' silky voice. "Weasley, remove your grubby hands from my wife,"

Ron jumped like he had been cursed. "Sorry Sir," he stammered and backed away and went off to find someone else to dance with.

Severus gave her a small smile, barely noticeable. "May I have the last dance?"

"Of course, although you could have been a little nicer to Ron."

"And what would have been the fun in that?" he asked.

They stood a little closer this time, you could almost tell they were lovers. Severus seemed much more comfortable, the students around him not so much. They decided to stay out of his way.

"You do know this is dance number two….you only agreed to one dance."

"Yes, but I have the right to revise the agreement if I see fit. And I wanted another dance with my beautiful wife."

She smiled. "What will your students think?" she teased.

"Its nothing out of the ordinary for a professor to dance, all the other professors danced throughout the night,"

"Yes, but all the other professors are not you."

The rest of the song was spent in silence. Once the song stopped, she looked up to met his eyes. "Thank you for the dances tonight."

"It was my pleasure," he paused like he was trying to decide what to do next. "I will see you in a while , after I see to it that these dunderheads make it back to their own dorms."

She went to find her friends and say good night. Ginny kept smiling brightly at her.

As the students were trickling out, Albus walked up to Severus with a twinkle in his eye. "Ah…Severus, I believe Minerva and I can handle it from here. You may go on a retire for the night."

Hermione was surprised when Severus made it back to their rooms not long after she did.

"You already issued the whole student body detention?" she asked.

"That would make it easier,…just stand at the door and present it to them as they leave. I'm sure they would get away with something later to make up for it. That is something I might have to start doing on the other nights I wish to be alone."

Hermione looked hurt, "Oh ok,…I guess I'll go to bed and leave you alone then."

He stopped her as she turned toward the bedroom door. "I meant alone with you," he brushed the hair from her face with the hand he had stopped her with , and then kissed her. Alone did not mean quit the same to him now as it once did.

"Well that's not really the definition of alone is it?" she wrapped her arms around his waist.

"I suppose not," he deepened the kiss. This was the first time in almost forty years that he looked forward to Valentine night. The relationship wasn't based on love but they definitely….liked each other, trusted and respected each other , which was more than he had ever had with any woman. He took her to their bedroom and began to show her just how much he cared and respected her.

He worshiped her body, making sure there was no place left unkissed. At one point she managed to flip him over and do the same to his body. Oh how she loved that body, she made her way back up to his lips(she loved those too, maybe more than the body), and devoured them until he could stand no more, he rolled back over on top and entered her hot wet sleeve with a moan of pleasure. He kissed down her neck and shoulders, keeping a slow steady pace. She screamed with pleasure when he took a nipple into his mouth. Her hand tangled in his hair while he moved over to the other nipple.

She flipped him back over onto his back, sat up and rocked her hips into his, leaning back with her hands behind her on his thighs. His hands grabbed her hips and tugged so that she sat straight up, and pulled her hips up so she raised off him a bit. Once she found the rhythm he wanted he moved his hands to her breast and then sat up so he could kiss, nip and suck on her lips, neck, and nipples. She came hard saying his name. Somehow he starved off his release as she came back down from hers. He was back on top, his weight held on his hands, his pace slightly faster than before. Their eyes locked on each other. He couldn't contain his moan when she wrapped her legs around him.

It still made her ecstatic to know she could drag such unintelligent sound from such a brilliant and reserved man. She listened as he continued to make noise with each thrust. She dug her heels into the back of his thighs as she started to come again. She arched her back losing the eye contact. Severus stopped thrusting. She made a sound in protest.

"Keep your eyes on mine," he demanded, then started thrusting again once she complied.

She watched the intensity of his eyes grow with each thrust. She bit her bottom lip, she was still a little self conscience with him sometimes, and that hit her now as he stared at her like that. He changed angles and pushed all thoughts and worry from her mind as the only thing she felt was her impending climax. His thrust became sporadic, they came together with the others name on their lips. Before her high was gone she almost made a major mistake.

"Gods I love y….sex," her heart stopped she hoped he wouldn't realize what she was going to say.

Severus chuckled. "Yes most people do love sex."

**A/N: Ok seriously, one more chapter and then the story is done. I've had fun but its time to put this one to rest. Thanks for hanging in there with me and thanks for all of your reviews.**


	14. Chapter 14

A/N: Sorry its been a while since I have updated. Life has sucked for the last week or so, therefore I'm having a bit of writer's block. I don't think this is the last chapter, I'm going to stop trying to predict how long the story is going to be. Just know that it is getting close to the end.

It was double potions with the Slytherins and Gryffindors, Severus did not fell like messing with the dunderheads today so he had chosen a safe potion for them to brew. Once everyone was seated , class began.

"Directions are on the board, this is a very simple potion,…well at least a safe potion, " he looked at Longbottom.

It was still complicated, called for exact number of stirs , the heat had to be increased and decreased at the correct time. None of the ingredients would be dangerous if added together wrong as long as the did not add something that was not on the board it would not cause harm. So he didn't have to keep such a close eye on them.

Severus sat at his desk to grade papers, as the students busied themselves with their work. An hour into class and all was well. Every now and then, he looked up from his work and scanned the classroom. All the dunderheads were feverishly working to complete their potion, except for Hermione. She was calm and relaxed, this was first year work for her, should be a breeze. He went back to work but it wasn't long before he was looking for Hermione again. About the time he saw her, Malfoy was walking by and dropped something into her potion. Severus jumped up from his desk, but before he could get to her there was a small explosion.

Hermione had no idea what happened. She turned to her potion to stir it and it just blew up in her face. Smoke invaded through her mouth and nose and the potion squirted out on her robes. She fell to the ground just as Severus reached her. She moaned in pain before she lost consciousness.

"Hermione," he said softly as he touched her face. He noticed the potion had started to eat at her clothes. He did a quick wandless spell to rid her clothes of the potion, but not before it put a few holes in her robes and the clothes underneath. He took off his own teaching robes, leaving him in his black trousers and white shirt, and laid them over her. "Harry, get Albus to met us in the hospital wing," Severus picked up his wife as he stared at Malfoy. "I suggest you be long gone when I return," he threatened.

He carried his wife, cradled against his chest, one arm under her knees the other under her back. He practically ran to the hospital wing. Hermione's friends and Dumbledore weren't far behind. Pomfrey saw him walking in with her. "Oh my ! What happened?

"Malfoy dropped something in her potion," he said as he gently laid her down on the nearest bed and stood back up as he looked at her helpless body.

Pomfrey gasped as she saw bright red blood covering his white crisp shirt. "Where is she bleeding?"

He looked down at all the blood on his shirt and shook his head. "I don't know, she fell to the ground but not hard enough for that much blood."

Pomfrey closed the curtain leaving just the three of them in privacy. She undressed Hermione with a wave of her wand and found Hermione's inner thighs were covered in blood. Severus began to feel sick.

Pomfrey asked, "Is it possible she is pregnant?"

"…we haven't been using anything, that's the whole idea of this marriage," he stared at his wife. _She would have said something to me…right? If she knew she was with child she wouldn't keep it from me. Unless she was afraid of what I would think. _Severus' mind was bombarded with thoughts.

His chest tightened, he had never really thought about being a father. He knew it would happen, by law they had to conceive, but he thought he would have more time.

Pomfrey continued her examination of Hermione and cleaned her up, putting a gown on her. The diagnostic spell showed major internal bleeding, it seemed the potion caused almost every organ to hemorrhage.

"Severus,"

He didn't answer he just stood and stared at his wife. Her hair fanned out on the pillow.

"Severus…" Pomfrey said again, a little louder this time.

He finally acknowled her by looking over at her, but didn't say anything.

"She was not pregnant, Severus. The potion fumes caused major bleeding but I have stopped it. I have given her pain potion to keep her comfortable and asleep….all we can do now is wait."

Relief flooded over him. At least he didn't have fatherhood taken away from him before he knew he was to be a father.

"Will she be okay…will she be able to… conceive, later?"

"Honestly I don't know, there was a lot of internal damage, we have to wait and make sure everything heals correctly."

He felt a familiar hand on his shoulder. "She's in good hands Severus," Albus said.

Minerva looked at him with concern. "Why don't you go down to your chambers and get cleaned up?"

"I'm not going to leave her alone."

"I'll stay." Minerva offered.

"No , I'm not going anywhere." he conjured a chair and sat by the head of the bed. He sat straight up , in his normal fashion.

Albus and Minerva watched him for a while quietly. Minerva saw the blood on his shirt. "At least allow me scourgify your shirt."

Wordlessly and wandlessly he moved his hand in front of his shirt and removed the blood. "May we be alone for a while?" Severus said with a shaky voice, without looking away from his wife.

"Of course, my boy," Albus said as he gathered Minerva and left the two alone.

Severus sat and watched the rise and fall or her chest. He could not imagine his life without her, he was actually happy for the first time…ever. He couldn't lose her now. Thoughts of the last few months ran through his mind. The way she smiled and laughed. The way she made him smile and laugh, when they were alone at least. He smiled as he remembered her Slytherin act to get him to the New Years party.

An hour past and he sat in the same spot trying to make sense of his feelings. Pomfrey came in , he didn't budge…didn't realize she was in the room. He just sat straight up in his chair and stared at his Hermione.

Pomfrey was taking care of her patient, she ran another diagnosis spell and gave her some potions. When she finished she looked over at Severus. She could see the emotion in his face, she was surprised…all the years she had known him both as student and professor and he had never showed any emotion other than anger.

"Her vitals are improving," Pomfrey said.

"When will she wake up?"

"Probably a day or so, I'm still keeping potions in her to keep her out of pain while she heals."

He didn't say anything nor take his eyes off his wife.

"Ill watch after her for a while. You go on and rest," Pomfrey said.

He only shook his head no.

"Very well, at least lay in one of the beds and sleep," she left to go to her office.

The next few days Severus stayed by Hermione's side, only leaving to use the loo. He had his house elf bring him some fresh clothes and a book which he had read the same sentence a thousand times before giving up on it. He was trying to sort out all his feeling, it had been so long since he had any it was complicated to sort them out.

He never planned on falling in love with her or anyone else for that matter. Is that what this was…love? He knew this was more than lust but love? He did care a great deal for her. He wanted her to be happy and safe. He missed her when she was gone. He hurt when she hurt, both mentally and physical. He could not picture himself without her in his life.

He bent over and took her hand in his…kissed it. "Don't leave me Hermione," the pain welled up in his eyes. "I love you."

He watched her still form, he had admitted his feelings for the first time in his life and she wasn't even conscience. He had promised to protect her from Malfoy and failed. He laid his head down in disgust, on the mattress beside her…with her hand still clutched in his.

A few minutes of silence past.

"Severus," a hoarse voice whispered.

His head popped up with a big smile of relief.

"Hermione."

"What happened?"

"Malfoy dropped something in your potion and it exploded. How are you feeling? Are you in pain? Do you need anything?" he bombarded her with questions.

"I'm just tired, and little achy, the only thing I need is you," she said and attempted to raise up the sheet beside her, inviting him in bed.

He got in the bed with her, he remembered to remove his shirt this time since he never found the last one. She cuddled up next to him with her head on his chest and instantly fell back to sleep. It wasn't long before he finally fell asleep knowing now that she was safe.

The next morning, Minerva and Albus woke him up again. He started to get up from the bed, when he moved the covers over he found that he was naked, luckily he had caught it before he exposed himself completely. He looked over to Hermione and smiled.

"Minerva you may want to turn around for a moment, it seems as though my trousers, and my boxers were aggravating my wife last night."

It took Minerva a second to get the meaning, her eyes widened as she quickly turned away.

"How is she doing," Albus asked as Severus got up and looked around for his trousers.

He gave up on trying to find them and just puts his robes on over his bare body. He put a silencing spell over Hermione so as not to disturb her. "She woke a few hours ago, said she was fine just tired."

The two older professors watch him as he watched his wife sleep for a while.

"We are so pleased she is all right," Minerva replied as Severus turned back to them. She looked a little uncomfortable standing with him, knowing he wasn't wearing anything under his robes. And remembering the morning he answered his chamber's door without a shirt.

"I as well," he smiled not even trying to hide it.

Albus spoke. "Well,..Mr. Malfoy has disappeared.

Severus face turned hard with fury. "How could you let that happen, he almost killed Hermione."

"He left immediately after the accident."

"It wasn't an accident," he steamed. " I witnessed him intentional drop something in her cauldron."

"It has been reported to the Aurors, they are looking for him and there will be a full investigation." Albus looked over at the bed and saw Hermione start to stir. "Looks like your lovely wife is waking up."

Severus walked over and sat in the chair by her bed after removing the silencing spell. He watched her slowly sit up in the bed.

"How are you feeling?" Severus asked.

"Better."

"Very good to hear, my dear." Albus said.

"You had us all worried." Minerva chimed in. "Especially Severus."

Severus ignored her. "Do you need anything?

"I'll get Pomfrey," Minerva offered.

"No need, I'm right here," Pomfrey said as she walked up to the bed. "Its good to have you back with us, Ms. Snape."

"Thank you. So am I going to be okay, no long term damage?" Hermione asked. She had been in the hospital wing many times before and always bounced right back so she was sure this time was no different.

"There is one issue we need to discuss," Pomfrey said sadly.

Albus cleared his throat. "Minerva and I need to be going."

"We will come see you later. Make sure you get some rest," Minerva looked at Severus.

They left and Hermione turned her attention back to Pomfrey.

"You inhaled quit a bit of fumes from the potion and it caused a lot of internal bleeding. Everything has healed well, but….there is a possibility you will not be able to conceive a child."

Tears welled up in her eyes. "How big of a possibility?" she asked as tears started to fall.

Without hesitation Severus sat on the bed beside her, facing her and wiped the tears from her eyes. Leaving his hand on her cheek. "Let us not worry about that right now."

"Severus is right, the main thing we need to worry about now is getting you back to full health. And then in a week or two you need to visit St Mungos for a check up. You need to speak with someone who specializes in reproduction. Thankfully I don't see a lot of that here."

Hermione hiccupped. She looked up at Severus. "That gives you a way out of the marriage. If I'm infertile than you can divorce me."

"I'm not going to do that," he shifted to sit beside her and pulled her to him, held her tight.

Pomfrey quietly closed the curtains and left the two alone.

"Hermione, I'm not going to leave you," he reassured.

"Your just saying that to keep me from breaking down."

"Have you ever known me to say something I didn't mean?"

She shook her head, and after a few minutes she feel asleep.

The next few days were better, as Hermione healed. She spent most of the time with Severus, talking and debating as usual or sitting in her bed with Severus reading.. Two days later after she woke up, Minerva and Albus were visiting. While they are talking, Pomfrey came in to do a check up.

"I believe you are well enough to go back to your chambers, just take it easy, no strenuous activity, for a week or so," she looked over at Severus, "And performing activities in a chair that would normally be done in the bed does not count as taking it easy," Pomfrey said as she put her wand back up.

Hermione looked at Minerva, "I hope everyone enjoys gossiping about my sex life. Maybe we should have tea one day and I will give you all the juicy details."

"I think not," Severus said.

Hermione was starting to see why none of the other professors were married. They gossiped just as much as the seventh year girls.

Albus excused her from classes for a week. Severus spent the first day off from classes to stay with her. She read her texts and caught up on her work which really wasn't that much since she was ahead in all her classes. That night they went to bed and she rolled over on her side of the bed. A few seconds later Severus grabbed her and rolled her over so she was facing him and pulled her into him so her head was on his chest.

"Should I go ahead and vanish my boxers to save you the trouble," he joked.

"I'm sorry I did that, I just…." she trailed off.

"Just what?"

"..It makes me feel better when I'm close to you. The closer the better," she admitted.

He vanished their clothes so they were skin to skin. "Is that better?" he asked softly.

"Much."

Truth was she needed to be much closer, she needed him inside her, but she was still feeling weak from the accident for the closeness that she craved. So this would do for now.

She had an appointment with the healer at St. Mungos in a week. She was anxious and couldn't help but think the worst. She was sure she would be told she would never have children and Severus would say he was filing for a divorce. The ministery would match him with someone else who he would fall in love with and have ten kids with. He would laugh at her for loving him, when he found out, which he would because she would obviously break down, and profess her love for him.

After agonizing over everything for a week, it finally came to the day of her appointment. Severus went with her to the check up. She was obviously nervous as she sat in the waiting room next to her cool calm husband.

In reality, Severus was going crazy inside. He had never thought about children , even when he had to marry for the marriage law, but now for that to possibly be taken a way from him,…. was eating him away inside. It would crush Hermione, she was so young, and to have that taken away from a young woman would be devastating. He looked over at his wife next to him he could tell she was anxious. He gazed around the crowded waiting room and recognized some of his former students, who quickly looked away when they met his glare.

"Everything will be okay," he said as he turned back to her and hesitantly took her hand in his.

She gave him a fake smile and returned to her thoughts. A few minutes later she was called back into an exam room, he walked with her still hand in hand, getting some weird looks from a few of the people in the waiting room.

It was not long before the healer entered the exam room, and ran a few complex diagnostic spells.

"There is one more thing I need to do, it may be a little uncomfortable but it is necessary."

"Ok," she said unsure.

"It is a muggle pelvic exam."

Severus crooked his eyebrow, he wasn't sure what that was but it better not involve his wife getting naked.

"Take everything off from the waist down and change into these." The healer handed her a gown.

The healer left for a few minutes and came back to find Hermione changed and sitting on the table, Severus standing uncomfortably beside her.

The healer took a seat on the stool in front of Hermione's legs. "Lay back and put your feet up in the stirrups," he wheeled over to the counter to pick up something metal.

She slowly laid back, put up one foot and then the other, leaving her knees together.

The healer rolled back over to her. "This won't hurt…it might be a little uncomfortable but you shouldn't feel any pain. If you do then let me know." He patted her knee. "You have to spread your legs for me."

Severus looked agitated. "She only opens her legs for me," he snapped.

The healer froze. "Professor Snape I assure you this is purely professional."

Hermione interrupted "Its alright Severus its part of the exam."

Severus watched as another man poked around between his wife's legs, looking at her most intimate parts.

After a few minutes of prodding the healer told her to close her legs and took off his gloves. "Everything is fine, there is no reason you should not be able to have a child. I will let the ministry know that they will have to extend your time period to conceive. You will need to wait awhile before you start trying, just to make sure everything has healed properly to keep from having complications during the pregnancy."

They walked out of the exam room. Hermione had not stopped smiling since she heard that everything was fine,

Once they were out of the building, Severus told her, "When you do get pregnant you will have a female healer."

She smiled, "And why is that?" she agreed she would be more comfortable with a female but she wanted to know what his answer was.

"I do not think it is right for a man to do…THAT, with someone else's wife."

"It's a medical procedure there is nothing sexual about it. Muggles do it all the time."

"Tell that to the little stiffy he had in his pants," Severus growled

"You are exaggerating, he was very professional."

"Maybe,… but it still isn't right."

Hermione laughed.

"What is so funny," he raised an eyebrow.

"You seem jealous…" she smiled, ".. I think its cute."

"So lets go out to eat, to celebrate," he quickly changed the subject.


	15. Chapter 15

He took her to a nice restaurant. They ate a pleasant dinner, talking over potions and classes and everything else they could think of. After dinner they went back to their chambers at Hogwarts

"I had a wonderful time Severus," Hermione said as she walked through the door.

"As did I," Severus closed the door and removed his robes, laid them on the back of his desk chair. He walked over to the liquor cabinet and retrieved a bottle of wine and two glasses. He filled them with wine and walked over to the couch where Hermione sat. He handed her the glass and sat down beside her, before taking a drink from his glass.

"Professors should not be giving their students wine," she took drink from her glass.

He watched her bring the glass down from her lips. "You are not my student once you walk through that door." he nodded over at the door. "Otherwise I would be improper in doing this," he pressed his lips to hers and gently ran his tongue across her lips. She opened her mouth to him and he slid his tongue across hers.

It wasn't long before he had her laid on the couch and hovered over top of her. He kissed her neck as she ran her hands through his hair, her fingernails grazed his scalp. She moaned as she felt his arousal pushing into her thigh. Her hands found their way down to unbutton his trousers.

"Please, Severus...I want you now," They hadn't so much as kissed since the accident she had either been in too much pain or too anxious about the healer appointment.

"Patients," he smiled wickedly, as he moved over to the other side of her neck.

He unbuttoned her blouse, removed a breast out from her bra….and started to suck her nipple.

"Screw patients," she ground her hips into his.

He raised from her breast, "I'm not going to make love to you on this bloody couch," he took the other breast out from her bra and licked her nipple and grazed it with his teeth, before sucking on it.

She moaned as she became lost in sensation, eyes closed she began to bit on her bottom lip. He kissed down to her belly, his tongue dipped into her belly button. Her eyes popped opened as she realized what he had said a few minutes before. She looked down and watched him lavish her belly. When he stopped he looked up at her, meeting her gaze.

"Lets move this to the bedroom," he said as he started to get up.

She only nodded in agreement. He helped her up and she followed him toward the bedroom but he stopped when he got to the doorway to their room. Dropped her hand and walked back over to the floo.

He did a quick spell to ward and lock the floo. "I do not want any interruptions tonight," he said as he made his way back to her.

She was leaned up against the door jam with a funny face, as Severus walked back to her. She was trying to figure out what he meant by 'making love', he had never called it that….it was always sex, fuck, ravish…once he said copulate…but never make love, that would suggest there was emotion behind what they did. Once he was standing in front of her she decided for once to just ask him instead of wonder.

She looked up at him, "Do you mean that?"

"yes of coarse, I don't want Minerva or Albus walking in on anything. They do have the tendency to have the worst timing."

"No. no…not that. What you said earlier,….about making love."

"Have you ever known me to say something I didn't mean?" his hand caressed her face. "I've been making love to you for a months now….probably longer if I'm honest with myself," he raised her chin up so he could look her in the eyes, then kissed her. He broke the kiss, too soon for her liking. And ran his thumb across her check.

Hermione looked up in his dark eyes. "So you are saying…."

"I'm saying….." he took a second to gain his courage. The big bad potion master feared rejection. "…I love you," there he said. He watched her eyes for that look, the look he feared all these months since he first realized his feeling. He didn't find that look. Her eyes held acceptance, relief…joy.

Her eyes prickled with tears, "I love you…I have for a while now…I just couldn't tell you before because you said at the beginning that you would never love me."

He pulled her flush to his chest and rested his chin on her head. " I never said that, I said I didn't think I was capable of love."

She wrapped her arms around his waist. She finally felt whole for the first time since she was forced into this marriage. He pushed her back and looked in her eyes like he was going to devour her and then picked her up , bridal style and walked her to the bed. He laid her on the middle of the bed and followed behind her. A quick wand less spell and clothes were gone. He didn't have time to fool with that, he wanted his witch now and didn't want to fool with unwrapping her. He laid beside her and began to cover her with kisses, starting with lips and working down and back up again. She rolled him over so he was on his back and took her turn kissing him. They flipped over back and forth a few times until he was left on top of her. He slowly slid into her moistness, with a groan. Started a slow pace as he captured her lips again. Moans and sighs filled the room.

They made love a few more times before finally falling asleep.

The next morning Hermione woke up with her head on his chest, bodies still entwined. She loved waking up to his heart beat in her ear , it meant even more now that he had said he loved her. She knew he wouldn't say it all the time, he isn't one for showing emotions but she wondered if he would be angry if she said it more liberally. She could tell by the way he was breathing that he was awake now, his thumb started to stroke her arm.

"I love you," she said, unsure of his reaction.

"I love you too," he said.

She raised up to look at him, "You don't have to say it back just because I did. I know its not something you throw around."

"No, its not" he agreed with her "….but I think I manage it every now and then," he smiled.

But his smile was cut short by her lips pressed to his. Before he knew it she was on top of him, never breaking the kiss. She rubbed her core against his length, finally breaking the kiss to take a breath.

"You little minx," he said as he flipped her over on to her back and kissed her soundly rubbing his hard cock against her. He entered her, starting a slow pace that he had used many times last night.

"Severus ?" she asked as he moved inside her and kissed her neck.

"Um huh," he mumbled.

"You know I love you, right?" she moaned.

"Um hum," he changed to her other side.

"And I love making love to you like we did many times last night."

"Um huh,"

"But I need more,…I need all of you," She had felt his gentleness last night, not that she did not enjoy it , but she needed to feel his desire for her.

He gave her a carnal look before he rammed back into her on the next stroke. "Is that better?"

"Yes." she moaned.

He began to pick up his pace, his hips crashed into hers. She knew she would be bruised but right now she didn't care if she was black and blue from head to toe. She needed all of him, all his power, his strength all his hunger. Just as she felt herself going over that edge, he sat up on his hunches. She huffed in disappointment.

Severus smirked, he knew she was about to cum but he wanted her to wait on him. "Roll over," he growled as his hands started to lead her over on all fours. Once she was in place he grabbed her hips and entered her again. He watched himself disappear deep inside her over and over again. He felt his balls tighten signaling he was ready to come , he reached around her front and found her clit. It only took a few tweaks and they both found release together. He didn't pull out right away, he wanted to stay buried in her as long as possible. He finally fell to her side and pulled her with him, falling asleep again.

A/N: Sorry for the short chapter. I had a last minute idea so I haven't completed it yet but I wanted to get something posted. Thank you everyone for reading….and hopefully reviewing. J


	16. Chapter 16

The next few months passed quickly… and spring time finally arrived. At dinner one night, Hermione sat at the Gryffindor table talking with her friends and stealing glances at her husband. They had grown closer the last few months and Severus was actually starting to smile more around her friends and the other professors. He still didn't get along with them greatly but it was much easier to tolerate them now. A lone owl swooped in toward the head table … dropping a letter in Severus' lap. Hermione looked up at him curiously, the owls usually only came in the mornings. What was so important that it couldn't wait until the regular morning post.

He read the letter with a quick smile before he vanished it with a wave of his hand.

Hermione wondered what he could possibly be so happy about. He caught her looking up at him but he shook his head like it was nothing. She went back to eating her dinner and talking with the boys.

That night she went to bed before Severus came back from his rounds. She woke up in the middle of the night and he was no where to be found. She waited on him for a while before falling back to sleep…he never came back to bed. Actually she did not know if he came to bed at all, she was usually a sound sleeper and slept all through the night, there were many nights she fell asleep without him and woke up beside him in the morning. She did not see him until breakfast.

Then next morning the owls arrived at their normal delivery time. Harry received his copy of the Daily Prophet as he picket it up, out of his food, Hermione noticed the front page and snatched it away from him.

The headline read:

**Malfoy heir dead**

Draco Malfoy rented a room, in a dangerous part of muggle London. Muggle authorities believe it was a robbery gone wrong. There were signs of a fight, as well as vast amounts of blood. There was no body found but with that much blood loss there was no chance of survival.

She read the rest of the article as her friends read over her shoulder, and then looked up at her husband who had a little smirk across his face as he looked at his copy of the daily prophet.

Ginny hesitated. "You don't think he did it do you?"

"Of course he did, he was a death eater," Ron said with a mouth full.

Hermione glared at Ron, "He was a spy, Ronald, he was on our side," she looked back up to the head table.

Severus read the article with pleasure. He was kind of disappointed that he didn't get a chance at Malfoy, but was relieved to hear of his demise. Now he could breath a little easier knowing Hermione was not in any danger. When he looked up from his paper, he caught Hermione's questioning look.

Severus took his last sip of coffee, his chair scrapped the ground as he stood up from the head table.

Hermione soon excused herself from the table and made her way to the dungeons. He already sat at his desk looking over some books which he immediately closed when she came in.

"I thought you were spending time with your friends tonight," he pulled some parchments over in front of him and started marking.

"Not tonight," She looked at him…wondering if he was really just going to act like he had not read the Dailey Prophet. She watched him finish marking that paper and start on another.

"Are you going to stare at me the whole time I read through these awful third year paper?" Severus asked without looking up.

"Did you kill Malfoy?" she blurted out.

"No, I did not," he sat the quill down. "I have not been able to find the little weasel, if I had found him first I would not have let him off that easy."

"Severus !"she scolded as she walked up to his desk. She glanced at the books he was reading. She could not read all of the title before he stacked some parchments on top of them…it was something on memory charms.

"He tried to kill you," Severus stood from his chair.

"You still can't kill him."

"I never said I would kill him, and it looks as though I won't have to worry about that now."

"Where did you go last night?" she asked.

"My rounds…as usual," He walked over and poured him a glass of fire whiskey.

"All night?"

"I woke up early to finish grading papers."

She didn't believe that, he was not a morning person… he might stay up late to grade but he would never get up early, but she let that part go for now. "What was the owl about last night."

"Business."

"What kind of business?" she asked.

"Just a project I'm working on."

"Are you finally writing another book?"

"No, not that," he didn't like to lie to her. He didn't know why, he had never had any problems lying to anyone before.

She wouldn't let it go, she kept on and on until finally he told her what he had been up to.

"Ok Hermione, …I found your parents."

He had started looking for them months ago and finally found them in small town in Australia. .. Not far from where she left them. He was trying to get there memories back before he told her about them. He didn't want her to see them like that, they had no recollection of her , her memory charm was excellent. Sometime she was too good for her own good. He had tried all night to lift the bloody charm, usually he would have the most complicated memory charm reversed in no more than an hour but this one might be impossible to lift and he didn't want her to go through the pain if he could not lift it. He thought he had more time, but Malfoy had to go and get himself killed and raise her suspicion. He didn't want to keep it from her but it was for her own good.

"You found them? When? Where?… I want to see them," she said as she hugged him.

"I don't think that is a good idea right now. I haven't been able to give them back their memories yet, so they still have no idea who you are. You should have added a time release for after the war was over."

"I'm the only one that can return their memories. I made it that way in case ..I didn't survive through the war." Pain floated over her eyes as she remembered all of those that she had lost.

They continued to argue for a while but she finally won out.

She could easily reverse the spell she just couldn't find them before. He had them at a small cabin he used during his spy days. It was hard on her at first but she was successful…her parents were back! They were angry at first, but after some explaining, forgave her. She was so happy she hugged them and hugged Severus and then hugged her parents some more.

Severus decided to leave the newly reunited family alone and headed back to Hogwarts.

"He sure is a nice professor, doing all of this for one of his students. He has been so nice to us," Mrs Granger said, once Severus was gone.

"He's not just my professor," Hermione replied, looking nervously from one parent to the other. They sat and talked for hours, she explained the marriage law of course they were not happy he was her professor, but in the little time that Mrs. Granger had known him she could tell the man loved who ever he was doing all this for. Her father did not seem happy at all with the forty year old pervert having sex with his daughter.

Severus arrange for her to stay with her parents and floo back and forth to school for a week. After first few nights Severus was going crazy without her but because he was head of house he could not go to her. Yes he saw her in class and around the castle during the day, but then after her last lesson she was gone. Finally friday came and Albus took over his duties so he could be with her. He surprised her in the small library of the cabin.

She was searching the many shelves when he walked up to her behind… wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her bare neck.

"What are you doing here," she asked as she turned around in his arms.

"Albus is taking over my head duties, and he and Minerva, and Filtch are overseeing my detentions that I handed out for tonight and tomorrow."

"How many detentions did you have?"

"Just a few dunderheaded Slytherins and my entire third year class….and half the fifth year."

"Severus….how did an entire class get detention?"

"You don't want to know," he pulled her close and into a deep kiss.

After a few minutes they heard a throat clear behind them. They both looked over to the doorway and found Mr. Granger staring angrily, with two bowls of banana pudding in his hand.

"I didn't realized we had company," he looked from Severus back to his daughter. "Your mother made dessert," he raised a bowl up to her.

"Thanks," she walked up and took it from his hand.

Without a word he turned around and walked out of the room, back to the sitting room.

"Ok…." she turned back to her husband. "Lets go sit with them for a while."

He followed her into the sitting room and sat at the end of the couch opposite of Mr. granger. Hermione sat between them and Mr granger was in a chair on the other side of Mrs. Granger.

"Would you like some pudding?" Mrs. Granger asked.

"No thank you Mrs. Granger, I do not eat sweets," Severus graciously turned down the desert. "I hope you do not mind Mr. and Mrs. Granger, if I join you for the weekend."

"No, not at all and please call us Jean and David," she looked over to her husband.

Mr. Granger took a bite of his pudding after mumbling something.

After a few minutes of silience, Mr. Granger spoke. "So you must think you are hot shit, bedding someone half you age. Did you sit in class all these years thinking about which one your going to get into your bed?"

"David," Jean scolded.

"Dad! It wasn't like that, he was a perfect gentleman when we had to…..consummate the marriage," she blushed.

"I assure you Mr. Granger," Severus said not using his given name since technically he did not give permission, "I had no thoughts of your daughter or any other student in all my years of teaching. We were both forced into this."

The awkwardness continued for another hour before David and Jean retired to their room.

"Finally," Severus mumbled once they were alone in Hermione's room. He shut the door and preceded to lock and ward it as he would any other door.

"You don't have to go through all of that, just lock it the muggle way. You don't have to use magic all the time."

"Right," he unwarded the door and locked it by hand.

He went back to kissing her, leading her over to the bed, losing clothing as they went. He laid her out on the bed and went to reacquainting himself with her body. Things starting to get hotter.

"Did you put up a silencing spell?" she asked in between kisses.

"You don't have to use magic all the time, witch," he smirked, before capturing her lips again.

She gently pushed him away, "But my parents are in the next room,"

"Then you will have to be quiet my little minx," he tried to go back to kissing her.

She pushed him away, harder this time. "No...we are not having sex with my parents on the other side of the wall, not without a silencing spell."

"So I have found something the brightest witch of her age, can not accomplish."

"And what is that?"

"Keeping quiet while your husband ravishes you , with your parents in the next room," he smirked. "You are a grown, married woman," Severus reminded her.

With that, she allowed him to continue on. He had her so worked up by the time he slide into her she couldn't stifle the moan that slipped from her lips.

The next morning her parents were already up. Her dad sat at the kitchen table, while her mom put plates on the table filled with food. Her mom smiled up at her as she and Severus walked in together. Hermione walked over to the coffee maker and fixed her and Severus a cup, while Severus sat down across from her dad. Severus noticed Mr. Granger's angry eyes staring back at him. Hermione sat down soon followed by her mother who continued to smile at her. She looked over at her dad and the look he was giving Severus . Hermione blushed as she realized her parents heard her having sex.

"So did you two sleep well, dear?" her mother asked.

Mr. Granger took a bite of egg, "Did not sound like a lot of sleeping was done nor did it sound very gentlemanly."

"My apologizes , Sir . I'm not accustomed to being away from Hermione for so long at a time," Severus said, surprising Hermione a little with his admission.

"Nonsense," Jean interrupted before her husband said anything else, and gave him that evil eye that woman have. "We are all adults here."

"Yes. I suppose we are," Mr. granger looked at his young daughter. "Just hard to get used to the idea is all." He took another bite of food. "Is there not some kind of magic you can do so that …private things are left private and are not heard by others?"

"Yes dad. I'm sorry we must have forgot." Hermione blushed again. She was used to talking about sex now with Albus and Minerva, as they insisted she call them now, in private of course, as much as they had interrupted ..things at some point….but it was still odd with her parents.

They spent the weekend getting to know each other her dad slowly …warmed…up to Severus, as much as a father can warm up to the man he just found out was having sex with his baby girl.

A/n: Okay…so only one more chapter for sure this time. Its time to put this one to rest…. for now, I'll probably leave it open for a possible sequel. I've ran out of ideas and motivation for this one. Sorry the last few chapters were so rushed, I want to finish it and not just abandon it completely. I know it erks me when someone abandons a fic, so I will not allow myself to do that. Thanks for reading. One last chapter to go.


	17. Chapter 17

It was the end of May, NEWTS and OWLS were finished and everyone had a break before graduation. Hermione and Ginny were out by the lake with the boys, relaxing under a tree. Ginny and Harry were cuddled up together and Ron had laid his head on Hermione's knee. They were talking about everything that had happened the last seven years and what the future might hold.

Severus walked out the castle doors and toward the four of them, hands behind his back , as he looked for trouble makers along the way. He saw Ron, with his nappy head on his wife's leg. He knew she had no feelings for him, but he still did not like seeing the boy touching his wife. He stopped beside the four of them unnoticed, he went a few minutes without saying a word.

"Is my wife's leg a suitable pillow, Mr. Weasley?" Severus finally commented.

Ron sat up straight. "No Sir…well I mean yes…no…sorry sir," Ron stared down at the ground.

"Come on guys, lets go to the pitch for a while," Harry said as he stood up and helped Ginny up.

"See you at dinner, Hermione," Ginny said as she was dragged away by the boys.

Hermione patted the ground beside her and looked up at Severus. He hesitated at first, but then sat down with his back propped up against the tree.

They sat and looked over the lake. Birds chirped and butterflies fluttered. A lady bug landed on Snape's arm.

Hermione carefully picked it up and let it fly away. "I love spring time, its my absolute favorite season. New life springing forward and everything," she smiled and laid down beside him with her head in his lap.

He stiffened up and looked around as he thought about casting a notice me not charm but decided against it. He continued to listen to her talk about her NEWTS that she had just completed the day before. Slowly he started to relax and absent mindedly stroked her hair.

"Are you excited about graduation Friday?" he asked.

"Of coarse I'm excided…a little nervous…and a little sad."

He stroked his finger , softly over her cheek until they were interrupted by a small shaky voice.

"Professor, Sir….there was a incident in the common room," the first year slytherin advised.

Severus huffed in aggravation as Hermione sat up and looked at the small, shaking boy.

"I will be right there Mr. Parker," Severus said without moving. He turned back to Hermione. "And so ends the relaxing afternoon," he was about to kiss her when he realized he was still being watched.

"I will met you there Mr. Parker…" Severus snapped. "Unless you require assistance finding your way back to the common room…or would you rather watch my wife and I kiss goodbye?"

The boy turned and ran off back toward the castle. "You don't have to be so ..rude," Hermione said with a smile.

"Well if I'm going to go around sitting on the ground with my wife's head in my lap and kissing under a tree overlooking the lake, ….I have to show some type of normalcy," he smirked. He kissed her quickly but not too chaste, before he rose up and headed to the Slytherin common room.

Graduation day came and Severus watched his wife walk across the stage to receive her diploma. Who would have thought seven years ago he would have fallen in love with the witch.

She smiled as she took the scroll from Dumbledore and then looked to the crowd. He was the first one her eyes sought out, she flashed him a smile that made his heart tighten in his chest. What magic did this witch hold over him? He smiled back, not caring who saw. As she walked away his eyes caught Dumbledore who looked at him with a twinkle, but Severus did not stop the smile on his face, he couldn't even if he wanted to. After the ceremony he watched her as she was congratulated by her parents and everyone else. He hung around as long as he could before finally he could take no more. He looked to Dumbledore and gave a nod. Dumbledore smiled as he walked over to Mr. and Mrs. Granger.

Severus found his wife talking to Harry and Ron. He walked up beside Hermione, and placed his hand on the small of her back as he forced a smile toward Harry and Ron, who up to almost a year ago he could not wait for this moment. The moment he would finally be rid of the golden trio….now they would be a permanent part of his life.

"Congratulations Harry and Ron," Severus said.

"Thank you Sir," the boys answered in unison.

"You are no longer students, therefore "sir" is no longer required," Severus looked down at his wife. "I apologize but I must steal Hermione away for a while."

Hermione gave them a hug and said goodbye before she went off with her husband.

"So where are we going," she asked excitedly, once they were out of the Great hall.

"It's a surprise," He stopped abruptly in front of the entrance to the castle and pulled her close. "Hold on," he whispered in her ear right before they apperated.

They reappeared with a pop.

"Did we just apperate out of Hogwarts?" she looked up to see him nod. "But…"

"Dumbledore gave me special permission," he smiled.

She took in her surroundings, they were in the Forbidden Forest, right outside of the trees that lead to their special place.

They walked through the tree line and instead of instantly being surrounded by beauty , they were in a …tent. Hermione thought that was odd, she looked around confused, and even more so when she saw Ginny and her mother across the room. They smiled and waved but stayed where they were as Severus grabbed her chin to turn her to face him.

He smiled at her confusion, he could see her brilliant mind working to put the pieces together. "I thought you deserved a real wedding."

Her eyes widened. "Severus, you didn't have to.."

"I wanted to."

Her eyes teared up. "This is so sweet, I.."

"Shhhh, don't say that too loud," he raised a finger to her lips. He gave her a chaste kiss. "And don't tell anyone where we are…they portkeyed in, and I want to keep this place, our secret. The wards won't let them past the tree line," he whispered, then walked out the other entrance of the tent.

As soon as he was out of site, Ginny squealed and ran to hug Hermione. Mrs. Granger followed behind.

They began to her ready, fixing her hair and make up. And then they helped her into her dress. Her mom zipped it up as she looked at herself in the mirror.

"The gown is so beautiful. I can't believe Severus picked this out on his own," Ginny said.

Few minutes later her dad came in to let them know that it was time. As he looked at his daughter he started to cry.

"Oh dad, don't cry, you'll make me cry, and mess up my make up."

"Sorry dear…its just…my baby girl is getting married." he sighed.

"We've been married almost a year."

"I know, but I wasn't there for that."

Her mom and Ginny took their seats, Mr. Granger held his arm out for his daughter.

They walked out of the tent and into the beauty of "their" place, she would always think of it as their place. She saw the small crowd of her friends and teachers. There was a gazebo set up close to the waterfall. A charm was used to quiet the sound of the water, to a nice soothing level. Severus stood under the gazebo in his normal garb, with Dumbledore beside him.

She walked down the aisle on her dads arm looking at the faces of everyone as she made her way down to her husband. This was more than she could ever have imagined.

It was a simple ceremony, after all they were already married but it meant so much to her. At the end of the renewal vowels Dumbledore told Severus he could kiss the bride. Hermione looked up to her husbands eyes, she could not believe he did this for her. As much as he hated parties, and people , public displays of affection, etc, etc. She smiled which drew a smile from him.

"What is it Mrs. Snape?"

"I love you."

"And I love you."

He kissed her, and kissed her…..and kissed her…..

"Merlin, you two get a room!" Sirius yelled.

Severus smiled, "With pleasure," he grabbed his wife and they apperated.

They ended up on a remote island somewhere, in a beach house.

"Severus, we are going to miss the reception," she protested.

"I want to be alone with my wife. I do not feel like sharing you this evening," he kissed her passionately, drawing a moan from her lips. "Unless you would rather go back while I wait here…. I don't think I can handle any more parties, with that bunch. My reputation after today is shot to bloody hell."

"I don't think you will have any problem showing everyone you are still the great feared potion master,…now they just know there is a different side to you. Which I love both." She kissed him and they made their way to the bedroom.

THE End (for now?)

A/N:I apologize, I feel like I rushed this last chapter but I was just ready to be done with it. Thanks for reading and reviewing. I enjoyed writing it and as my writing improves I hope to go back and improve on the story. Might be a sequel later if my muse comes back. :)


End file.
